All by Myself
by rkohulkster
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Dana in rated M . Set after Chasing Zoey. Dana returns to PCA for senior year after being gone for three years. Will she return to the old PCA she used to know? Or will she find that everything has changed? DL CZ NJ slight LL DC Mola
1. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick. The song used in this chapter is called "Everything Changes" and it can be found on the Pokemon 2BA Master soundtrack.**

**A/N: I'm back and I'm better than ever! I would like to say thanks to all those who reviewed and added "Goodbye Dana" to their story alert and/or their favorite stories list. Backed by popular demand, here is the sequel. Hope you guys like it!**

All by Myself

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

Dana's P.O.V

It is eight in the morning, Paris time, and although I was never a morning person I actually feel good. Why? Well it has been three years since I was at PCA. Nobody at PCA knows about this but I will be coming back very soon. In fact, my plane to California will be leaving in a few hours and I need to get ready. I bet a lot of things have changed since the last time I was there.

My life here in France has not been bad either. I've made a lot of friends and have been asked out several times by different guys but I rejected all of them. As nice as the people have been over here, I never felt any real connection between me and them. I guess we just don't have anything in common. As for the guys, well, none of them are really "my type". They're way too romantic for my taste! That doesn't mean they're not hot though.

I grab my two suitcases and head downstairs outside my residence hall where a yellow cab has been waiting for me.

"Where to, madam?" the cab driver asked me.

"To the airport please." I replied.

I am returning to PCA because my Education Abroad Student Exchange Program has come to an end. So this whole time I was gone, I was technically still a PCA student. After we complete a certain number of units abroad, we need to return to PCA to complete the rest of our units.

I find it hard to believe that all these years, I never bothered to date anybody. I never had sex with anyone else, either. I don't know. Whenever I was with any of those guys it never really felt right. In fact, I think there is only one guy who is the right one for me. His name is Logan Reese. I still have not forgotten everything that happened between us shortly before I left.

The cab driver pulled up to the airport entrance. I paid him the fare I owed.

"Have a safe trip, madam." He said.

"Thanks."

I went through security (that's always fun.) and made my way to the boarding gate. I gave the stewardess my ticket and made my way inside the plane where I found my seat. I went on to recall everything that happened the night before I left PCA.

Flashback:

Inside the cave

"Logan…. Faster, no!....Harder!!!!" Logan continued what he was doing. After going at it for a while, both Logan and Dana gave into their hormones. Dana reached her climax and Logan came into her a couple times before pulling out.

"Dana, are you alright?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, never been better."

End Flashback.

Okay, I know what you're going to tell me. What happened that night was just our hormones acting up. But for some reason, it just felt right and good. It felt good… really good….

Flashback:

At the Airport

"I love you, Dana." Logan said to her with sincerity in his eyes. Dana grabbed his shirt and grinned.

"I love you too, Logan."

This turned into one of the most passionate kisses, the world has ever seen.

End flashback.

I lost touch with Zoey and the gang somewhere in the middle of my first year in France. I guess that happens to everybody, even close friends. It's just a sign that they've moved on and I've (supposedly) moved on. I wonder what things will be like when I return. Will they still remember me? Will they still want to be friends with me? After all, "Danger Cruz" may just be a distant memory.

I pull out my ipod and look through the songs I have in it. As I continue to look, I stumble upon an album that brings back very fond memories from my childhood, Pokemon 2BA Master. I still remember those days when I used to watch Pokemon every Friday night and play the game. Man, I would own my cousins! Nobody could stop my Blastoise! Anyways, I put it to a song entitled "Everything Changes." (A/N: I will type the song in bold letters)

**Your heart's beating around the clock**

**Time to get away, it doesn't stop**

**Evolution is taking place**

**The world is spinning and changing everyday**

**Anything you think of with a name,**

**There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same**

That last line pretty much sums it all up. "There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same." But what would that mean for me?

**Everything changes, changes**

**Things are changing constantly**

**Everything changes, changes**

**It's Evolutionary**

**Everything changes, changes**

**Changing all the time**

**Playing with your mind**

**Modified or rearranged**

**Everything has got to change!**

**You take a chance, you throw the dice**

**You risk it all; it's just a part of life**

**You hold on tight to what you know**

**You can't hold back, you've got to let it go**

Does that mean that I have to let go of everything I used know? Room 101, Zoey, crazy Nicole and …. Logan? Am I being too naïve if I think there is still a chance for us to be together after all these years? I think I'm willing to take that chance.

**Every little step that you embrace**

**One road ends, another begins**

**And takes you to a better place**

Maybe things will change for the better. Maybe I might find my experience this senior year to be even better than my eight grade experience.

**Everything changes, changes**

**Things are changing constantly**

**Everything changes, changes**

**It's Evolutionary**

**Everything changes, changes**

**Changing all the time**

**Playing with your mind**

**Modified or Rearranged**

**Everything has got to change!**

What could have happened while I was gone? (A/N: I will now list the answers to this question as a review. Trust me. This will serve its purpose in later chapters)

_Lola becomes Zoey and Nicole's roommate._

_Nicole gets diagnosed with OMGD, leaves PCA._

_Quinn moves in with Lola and Zoey._

_Zoey temporarily leaves for England, Stacy becomes Lola and Quinn's roommate._

_Chase loves Zoey so much. He convinced his parents to send him to England_

_Zoey returns to PCA, finds out Chase loves her, but Chase is still in England and will be gone for a semester. Zoey and Chase agree to put their relationship on hold._

_Michael and Logan get a new roommate, James Garrett who later becomes Zoey's boyfriend._

_On prom night, Zoey breaks up with James. Chase returns that same night and shares a kiss with Zoey. They officially become a couple. So do Lola and Vince, Michael and Lisa, __Logan and Quinn._

**(Oh-Oh) Anything you think of with a name,**

**There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same**

**(Ohhh-oooo) Changes, changes….**

**Changing all the time**

**Playing with your mind**

**Modified or rearranged**

**Everything thing has got to change!**

I fall asleep the rest of the time on the plane. I was sleeping soundly until somebody nudged me.

"Miss, we've landed." said the man.

"Thanks." I replied as I yawned.

Well, here I am in California and I will be back at PCA before I realize it. Senior year, here I come!

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter. But there's more to come. Please Review.**


	2. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick. The hotel mentioned in this chapter is a real hotel in Maui. **

**A/N: This chapter is set at the beginning of summer. Dana is still getting settled in her home in L.A. Logan is chilling in his Santa Barbara home with his new girlfriend. I will talk more about this 'new girl' in the next chapter. That being said, we will not see Dana or Logan in this chapter. Instead let's have a look at Zoey and Chase and their first night together as a couple in Hawaii.**

All by Myself

Chapter 2: "Honeymoon"

A white limo pulls up to the entrance of the Kea Lani Hotel. The door opens to reveal a very hot Zoey Brooks in her black summer dress. Following her is of course, Chase Matthews with his cool looking Hawaiian shirt and his sunglasses.

"Wow, it's so beautiful over here." said Zoey as she gazed at her surroundings. It was filled with blue skies, beautiful beaches and fresh looking trees.

"Yeah, and who better to enjoy the experience with than your boyfriend?" said Chase as she placed an arm around her.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." teased Zoey. Chase smiled and gave Zoey a quick kiss on the lips.

A tall white man approached them.

"Aloha." he said. "May we take your bags, sir and miss?" he continued.

"Sure." Zoey and Chase replied.

They walked up to the front desk to check in.

"Aloha, how can I help you today?" asked the girl at the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Zoey Brooks. I'm supposed to be working here for the summer and they said I was entitled to a free room."

"Give me second to look it up." said the girl as she typed something in the computer.

"Well, Ms. Brooks looks like it says here that you are going to start work tomorrow. You can use the rest of today to relax and get settled in." said the girl.

"Thanks."

"Oh and here are your keys. You will be staying in room 101, its one of the rooms with a beautiful ocean view."

"Thanks."

"Enjoy your stay."

Chase and Zoey walked up to room 101 (ironic isn't it?) and placed the key card in the slot. The room was of modest size. It had a queen size bed, one bathroom and one tv. Who could forget or ignore the beautiful ocean view?

"Isn't it ironic?" asked Chase as he sat down on the chair near the desk.

"What?" asked Zoey.

"You stay in room 101 at PCA and now you get to stay in room 101 again." said Chase. "No wonder some people call you as Zoey 101!"

"Haha. Very funny." Zoey replied sarcastically. "Hey do you want to have lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." Zoey and Chase went down to the restaurant with their hands entwined.

They arrived at the restaurant and were acknowledged by the hostess who then led them to their seats.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Before Zoey or Chase could say anything to each other, their server approached their table. Talk about fast service!

"Hi, my name is Joanna. I'm going to be your server this afternoon. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Zoey ordered water while Chase ordered a coke. After they ordered their drinks, Chase and Zoey looked over the menu so they could decide what to order. Zoey decided to just have some Salmon while Chase wanted to go for a big, juicy steak. The man could not help it, he was hungry!

"So, Zoey, tell me more about James." said Chase.

"Well, he was sweet and was an all around nice guy." Zoey replied.

"And…."

"But I broke up with him because I felt that he was not the one for me. Sure. I liked him but I didn't LOVE him. I realized that there was only one guy who could make me feel happy and complete. And that's you, Chase."

"I see…" replied Chase.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna see other guys. You're my boyfriend!" said Zoey. "In fact, I have a little surprise for you after we eat and an even bigger surprise after dinner tonight." She continued.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't be a surprise." replied Zoey.

"Zoey….!" Chase was getting somewhat impatient.

"I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait." Zoey insisted.

"Darn it!" yelled Chase.

After they finished eating and paid the bill, they went back to their room. While Chase was removing his socks, Zoey walked up to him and placed one of her legs close to his face.

"Hey Chase…" Zoey said seductively.

"Yeah?" replied Chase. His heartbeat was getting faster by the minute.

"Have you ever seen me in a bikini?" she asked.

"Yes, I think."

"How many times?" she asked.

"Not too many times. Why?" Chase asked nervously. He was starting to get sweaty.

Zoey walked up to her suitcase and pulled out a purple bikini top and bottom. She approached Chase and held the bikini close to his face.

"Do you still remember the Miss PCA pageant last year?"

"Yeah…" Chase was getting harder by the minute and was doing his best to hide his bulge from Zoey.

"Well, I remember I was mean to you when I asked for your help before the pageant. And I had already picked a swimsuit when you offered to help me pick one." said Zoey. "So now, I wanna make it up to you."

"O..O..Okay…" said Chase nervously.

"Be right back." Zoey walked into the bathroom to put on her bikini.

Chase kept shaking his legs and was doing his best to relax. "Stay calm, Chase. It's nothing special. All girls wear bikinis anyway." he said to himself.

After several minutes, Zoey slowly opened the bathroom door to reveal herself in a hot purple bikini. Chase couldn't help but stare and drool.

"So do you like, it?" she asked seductively.

"Uhhh…Uhhh…." he tried to speak but he was too busy eyeing the swimsuit carefully making sure not to miss any details of her body. He wanted to savor every second of looking at Zoey. After all this was the first time he has ever seen her in a bikini up close.

"So, you do like it?" she asked. At this point, Chase was just drooling. "Do you need a glass of water (again!)?" Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, please…" he replied. Zoey nodded and got a bottle of water from the fridge. "Thanks." said Chase.

"Well, what are you staring at?" Zoey asked. "Get changed. We're going to the pool."

"Right." Chase entered the bathroom and put on his board shorts.

Zoey wrapped herself in a towel. Chase put on a shirt. They held hands as they made their way to the pool.

Zoey set down her towel and began to put sunscreen all over her body. Chase continued to stare her. After she finished putting sunscreen on herself, she got on her stomach and handed Chase the bottle of sunscreen.

"Hey Chase, put some sunscreen on my back, would ya?"

"Umm… Sure." replied Chase. He squirted some sunscreen on his hand. He then started rubbing the sunscreen on her back. While he was rubbing her back, he looked at her carefully.

"Zoey's perfect. She's got beautiful blond hair and a beautiful body. She's smart, kind, the best girlfriend a guy can have." he said to himself.

While Chase was doing his thing, Zoey pulled down her bikini bottom slightly.

"Chase, please some sunscreen on my lower back." she said.

"Uhh…. sure" Chase was struggling to speak again. He squirted sunscreen on his hand and rubbed Zoey's lower back. "Boy, this was even better than I expected." he thought to himself.

After Chase finished rubbing Zoey's back, she got up.

"Okay, Mr. Matthews. It's your turn. Turn around." she demanded.

"Sure." Chase did as she said and lay down on his stomach.

Zoey then rubbed the sunscreen all over his back. While she was rubbing his back, she remembered all the times they spent together; good as well as bad. "He's got a very nice body. He looks a lot better now than he did before he left for England. Maybe he decided to go to the gym more in England. I'm glad I have him as a boyfriend." she thought to herself.

"Alright, Chase. Let's get in the pool." said Zoey after she finished rubbing his back.

"Okay."

Zoey jumped in the pool. Chase followed her shortly after. They spent most of their time wrestling (and touching) each other in the pool. After a while, Chase pinned Zoey's shoulders against one of the corners of the pool.

"Chase, what are you doing?" asked Zoey.

Chase didn't bother to reply. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers. Zoey returned the kiss and before long they were engaged in a full blown make out session. Chase began running his hands down Zoey's body. Zoey was doing the same.

"Get a room, you two!" yelled one of the guests.

Chase responded by showing the man, the f----in finger.

Chase pulled away from Zoey. They were both out of breath.

"Oh my god…." They said in unison.

"It's getting late. We should get back to our room." Chase suggested.

"Okay. I guess it's almost time for me to give you your second surprise." said Zoey.

"What is this surprise?" asked Chase.

"You'll see…." Zoey dried herself but didn't bother to wrap the towel around her body. She wanted to give Chase (and some other people) as much time as possible to stare at her.

As Zoey and Chase made their way back to their room, many other guys were staring and whistling at Zoey. This made Chase feel insecure.

"Zoey, why don't you wrap the towel around yourself?" he asked.

"We're almost there. And I'm very comfortable with my body, thank you very much." she said.

"But all those other guys are staring at you!" said Chase.

"Well, you are too." She teased. Chase looked a little upset. "Don't worry. You're my boyfriend. They may get to see me like this but they won't get the surprise."

"Alright, I guess…"

When they got to their room, Zoey called the restaurant for some room service. She ordered the same Salmon she had earlier and Chase ordered a hamburger sandwich.

Within fifteen minutes, they heard a knock on the door. Most likely, it was the waiter who had their food. Zoey answered the door (she was still in her bikini).

"Good evening, miss. Here's your food." he said. He was surprised to see Zoey in a bikini. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare.

"Sure. Come on in." she said.

The waiter placed the table in front of the tv. Before he left, the waiter decided to stay in the room as long as possible so he could spend more time checking out Zoey's body. Chase saw right through him.

"Umm… How 'bout a tip for the prompt service?" suggested the waiter.

Chase got a $20 dollar bill from his wallet. Just as he was about to hand the money over to the waiter he took it back.

"Look buddy, they're not paying you to stare at my girlfriend." said Chase. "If you wanna stare at somebody, find somebody else to stare at. Got it?"

"Yes sir." replied the waiter as he took the $20. "Have a good night, you two."

"Yeah, you too."

"Why did you have to be so mean?" Zoey asked Chase.

"Well, didn't you see him? He was staring at you!" replied Chase.

"Yeah but he was just being a guy. I am actually flattered that people are staring at me. It means I'm hot!" she said. Chase didn't smile. Instead he showed her a frown.

"Oh come on, be a better sport about this. It's not like I'm gonna sleep with him." she said.

"I sure hope you don't." replied Chase.

Zoey didn't want to argue with Chase anymore so we walked over to her purse where she kept several condoms. She grabbed one and showed it to Chase.

"So, are you ready for your surprise?" asked Zoey while holding the condom in her hand.

"Umm… Yeah, sure." replied Chase.

"What's wrong? You don't seem so excited." said Zoey.

"Well, it's just…. I don't know how else to say this but you're going to be my first." he said.

"Not a problem. I don't mind."

"Am I gonna be your first?" asked Chase.

"Well…. Not really….." replied Zoey.

Chase got up and placed his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay. I won't judge you. After all you're my girlfriend now. So take me to heaven!" he told her.

"As you wish…." she replied seductively.

Zoey and Chase started making out. Zoey managed to remove Chase's shirt and shorts without breaking the kiss (wonder how she did that?). Zoey grabbed Chase and pushed him onto the bed. She moved on top of him.

"Should I slip on the condom?" asked Chase.

Zoey smiled. "How about we do it together?" she suggested. Chase nodded and they did just that. While Zoey was kissing him, Chase undid her bikini top and later her bikini bottom… They made love for the ages and Chase was having the time of his life.

1 hour later….

Zoey got off of Chase and lay down beside him. They smiled at each other. Chase hugged Zoey and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So, did I take you to heaven and back, Mr. Chase?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Zoe. You did. You sure did…" he replied.

"Good." said Zoey with a smile.

They fell asleep in each others arms after the grueling love making session. Zoey and Chase felt like there was nothing or no one in the world that could bring them apart. Whether or not that is indeed true remains to be seen….

**A/N: Don't worry. We will be seeing Logan in the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Logan's Moved On again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

**A/N: This chapter marks the first appearance of Logan (in this story) as promised. **

All by Myself

Chapter 3: Logan's Moved On (again!)

Flashback:

Junior Prom

Logan looked around at all the people in the crowd. He was gathering the courage to make a blockbuster confession that would shock everyone present to hear it. It is one that may damage his reputation as the great "Pretty Boy" Reese. But he did not want to live a secret life forever. He loved Quinn Pensky, and he wasn't just "selling" the idea to her, he was actually speaking from the heart. In that sense, Logan Reese has indeed matured since the eighth grade.

Logan looked at Quinn from a distance. There was nothing or no one that could stop him from revealing his big secret to the PCA world.

He took a bold first and a deep breath. "I love Quinn Pensky!" he declared.

Quinn was shocked to hear his public confession. She was known as the shy and quiet science geek who worked on her Quinnventions twenty-four-seven. But this time, Logan's courage to make his feelings know to the world gave her the courage to confirm that the feeling was mutual.

"And I love Logan Reese!" she said.

They ran towards each other with open arms and shared a deep kiss.

"Ohhhh my godddddd!" yelled several students in the crowd, as they looked in shock at the new odd couple.

End flashback.

Logan's Room

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at Logan's dorm. There was only one week left before the start of summer. Quinn was busy working on a new Quinnvention on her laptop. While she was at it, Logan suddenly placed his arms around her, putting her in a bug hug.

"Hey Quinny Boo," he whispered in her ear.

"Stop it, Logan. I thought I told you to stop calling me your 'boo'." said Quinn.

"But you are aren't you?"

"Yeah but it just doesn't sound right." she told him.

"Fine." he replied. "Wanna Eskimo kiss?" he asked.

"Yes." said Quinn with a smile. After Eskimo kissing for a few minutes, they were interrupted by the sound of Logan's PC.

"You've got mail!"

"Darn it! Couldn't you just wait to tell me that I've got mail?" said Logan to the computer.

He opened his email to read the message. It was from a person called "Code Breaker"

"Open this Powerpoint presentation to view the message." it said. Logan looked worried.

"Quinn!" he called.

"What's up?" she asked as she approached Logan and his computer.

"Is it safe for me to open this attachment? I mean, I have no idea who this 'Code Breaker' person is." he said.

"Sure. It looks like you have the most up to date anti-virus software; why not?" she said.

"Okay, here goes…"

The slides flashed several different letter and number combinations.

"It looks like a slide show that was made to play on automatic" said Quinn.

**Break the Code……..**

**I Will Come Again to…….**

**Save_ You. DMC …….**

"What does this mean?" they said in unison.

**Go ahead…**

**Break this code…..**

Quinn and Logan examined the final slide which contained a jigsaw word puzzle. The letters formed a square-like shape.

"How do we figure out the code?" Logan asked Quinn.

"I don't know. Let me think." said Quinn. Quinn carefully examined the puzzle and figured out what they needed to do.

"I think we need to find some dictionary words from the English language or names that we recognize and go from there." she said. "We can pick words horizontally, vertically or diagonally." she continued.

After an hour of putting their brains to work, Logan and Quinn were able to spot the following words: **Corporation, Era, Attitude, Shamrock, Ken, Diva, Most, Dangerous, Worlds**

"I know Ken Shamrock." said Logan. "He was a legendary fighter for the Ultimate Fighting Championship."

"What is this 'Attitude Era'?" asked Quinn. "And how can he be the 'World's Most Dangerous Diva?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right. He's a man, for crying out loud!" exclaimed Logan.

Quinn placed an arm on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry baby we'll find out who's 'stalking you', if you can even call it that." she assured him.

"I sure hope so."

2 days later.

Logan was sleeping soundly on his bed. He was very relieved that a day has gone by without Logan receiving any more freaky emails. Logan opened his eyes and decided to check his email. The computer said he had one unread message. He opened it and to his surprise, it was from 'Code Breaker'.

**Break the code…..**

**Soon you will know who I am…..**

**Save_ You. DMC**

**But til then…..**

**Break this code….**

"Oh my god! What do you want from me?!" he exclaimed. Logan did not have to worry about waking Michael and James as they had already left the room way before he woke up. Just as he said that, he heard a knock on the door. It was Quinn.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked.

"It's Code Breaker again."

"Oh geez!" said Quinn as she sat down next to Logan in front of his computer. "Okay, judging from this last slide, it's the same kind of puzzle as the last time."

"So we need to find random words again?" asked Logan.

"Yup."

This time, it was a lot easier to find words since the square was smaller. It only took Logan and Quinn half an hour to find all the words that made sense. They found the following words: **Peak, Mess, Lady, two, with, Widows**

"Putting the words together gives us: Widows Peak and 'Lady two Mess with'." said Quinn.

"Does this mean that Code Breaker is some random girl who has a crush on me?" asked Logan.

"It could be. I mean who wouldn't want to date Logan Reese?" replied Quinn. They both laughed.

Just as they were about to go to lunch and leave the computer, Quinn noticed a similarity between the two emails/slide shows. "Wait." she told Logan.

"What now?!" he groaned.

"Do you notice that both slide shows have this Save_ line?" she asked.

"That might give you a hint as for who Code Breaker might be." she said.

"Maybe. But it doesn't ring a bell." said Logan.

1.5 months later

A long black limo pulls up to the Kea Lani hotel. It is about three thirty in the afternoon. Logan walks out of the limo in his expensive suit. He extends his hand to his girlfriend "Quinn"… "Quinn" grabs his hand but the girl who steps out of the limo is not Quinn. It's Lola in her cute pink shirt and short black shorts. Logan and Lola began dating at the exactly two days before the end of the school year.

"May we take your bags sir?" asked the bellhop.

"Yes you may. It's your job isn't it?" said Logan.

The bellhop showed a frown for a second but quickly showed a smile again. "It sure is sir." he replied.

"Oh, Logan quit being a jerk." said Lola.

"Please excuse my boyfriend. He tends to do that sometimes." she said to the bellboy.

"No need to apologize madam. Just enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." she replied.

They held hands as they approached the front desk to check in. The clerk at the front desk looked very familiar. She had a pretty face and long blonde hair. Logan and Lola approached the clerk who was still speaking to her supervisor. The clerk turned around.

"Welcome to the Kea Lani hotel, how may I help you?" asked the clerk. She quickly showed a big smile on her face.

"Zoey!" yelled Lola.

"Logan! Lola! What are you two doing here?!" asked Zoey.

"We are here on vacation for a few days. After all, we only have one more week of summer before we go back to PCA." said Logan.

"Lola, I thought you said you were gonna tutor some kids this summer?" asked Zoey.

"I know. I did that and it sucked ass. It was so boring. But thankfully, many of the kids are back to school now." she said.

"What about Quinn and Vince? Are they coming too?"

"Actually no…." said Lola.

"So you guys are dating?!" Zoey asked in shock.

"Yeah…" replied Logan and Lola.

"How did this happen?!"

"Mind if we talk about it later?" said Logan. "We're pretty tired from the flight. We just want to drop off our stuff and relax."

"Okay, Mr. friendly. Here are your keys, you are going to be staying in room 102." said Zoey as she handed him the keys to his room. "Wait a minute, that's right next to my room with Chase!" she exclaimed.

"You're here with Chase?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, remember when I said that I could bring a friend over here…" Zoey started. "Well, he happened to be that friend."

"Whatever, let's just check out our room." suggested Logan.

"Okay, I'll follow you upstairs." Lola told Logan.

"I'll tell you how we ended up dating later." Lola told Zoey. "Later Zoe."

"See you in a bit." replied Zoey.

In the Corridor

"Chase! It's me Logan." Logan tried knocking on the door of room 101 as he wanted to say hi to Chase but no one was answering.

Lola was walking towards the room when she noticed Logan knocking on the door of the room next to theirs. "What are you doing, sweetie?" she asked him.

"It looks like Chase isn't in the room." said Logan. "It's cool. I'll just talk to him later."

"Great cause now's a good time to go down to the pool." suggested Lola.

"Alright let's get changed." said Logan as he turned inserted the key into the slot.

A few minutes later Lola and Logan were ready to go. Logan wore his white/blue Hawaiian style board shorts while Lola decided to wear a hot black bikini. They walked down to the pool holding hands.

Logan and Lola were both relaxing and getting their tan by the pool. Lola suddenly nudged Logan, thereby interrupting his tanning session.

"What?!" he said looking furious.

"I'm hungry." said Lola.

"Okay, I guess we can eat." said Logan.

They both jumped into the pool and swam towards the bar. Logan and Lola both ordered a hamburger sandwich.

"Wow, that was pretty damn good!" said Logan.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed." said Lola.

"I think I'm gonna go back upstairs." said Logan.

"Okay, see you in a bit. I think I'll chat with Zoey before I head back to the room." replied Lola.

Lola swam back towards her beach chair. She dried herself off with the towel but decided to throw it in the laundry basket by the pool. She walked into the lobby in nothing but her black bikini. There was no line at the front desk so she decided to tell Zoey the story of how she and Logan became a couple.

"Hey Zoe." greeted Lola.

"Hey, Lola. What's up?"

"Well, I want to tell you how me and Logan became a couple." she said. "I wanted to tell you earlier but Logan was acting like a jerk again."

"Okay, how did it happen? Talk." said Zoey.

"Okay."

Flashback:

Quinn was staying up late chatting on AIM. Zoey and Lola were already asleep.

**Quinnventor64: Hey Mark,What u doing?**

**DelFiggs: Nothing. Can't sleep. Bored out of my mind.**

**Quinnventor64: I'm glad we're finally getting a chance to talk again. After…you know, that incident.**

**DelFiggs: Yeah, I know. So what's up?**

**Quinnventor64: Well, I'm feeling very insecure about Logan.**

**DelFiggs: What do you mean?**

**Quinnventor64: Well, he's been getting these freaky emails from someone named "Code Breaker". I think it's some girl who might have a huge crush on him.**

**DelFiggs: Sucks to be him.**

**Quinnventor64: Wanna meet up in a few minutes? I really need someone to talk to. This whole ordeal of figuring out Code Breaker's codes has been stressing me out. **

**Quinnventor64: Not because the puzzles are difficult to figure out but I'm worried that I might lose Logan to this Code Breaker chick.**

**DelFiggs: Okay. Let's meet in the girl's lounge where we had our first date. **

**Quinnventor64: K. See you in a bit.**

Girl's Lounge

Quinn waited patiently on a couch in the girl's lounge. Mark arrived within a few minutes and sat down next to her.

"Hey." he greeted with a bored look on his face.

"Hey." she replied. "I miss that indifferent look I used to know."

"Yeah, it hasn't changed much has it?"

"No. But listen, what should I do about Code Breaker?" she asked. "I have no idea who she is but I sure don't want her to take Logan away."

"Well, maybe you should give it a rest, you know." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe he isn't the right one for you." He said. "I never thought it was ever worth it to fight so hard for a guy."

"Hmmm?"

"I mean, after all there are plenty of other rocks on the ground." he said.

"I know. But I love him." she said.

"No, you THINK you love him. But maybe deep down, you really love somebody else." he told her. "Maybe you only decided to date him until you successfully got the rebound."

"Mark, you're not making any sense." To her surprise, Mark kissed her hard on the lips and she returned the kiss.

"Wow, you're right. Maybe we are meant to be together." she said to him with passion in her eyes. Mark nodded and they continued to kiss.

End flashback.

"One night, Logan decided to go to the girl's lounge to see if Quinn was there," said Lola. "To his surprise, he found Mark Del Figgalo with his shirt off and Quinn in just her bra." She continued.

"Oh my god! I never thought Quinn was capable of cheating on anybody!" yelled Zoey.

"I know, right?" said Lola. "Since then, Logan decided to end his relationship with Quinn. They are still on relatively good terms. Logan thought Quinn was a stupid b*tch trading him for a loser like Mark."

"I see." said Zoey. "But how did he end up dating you? Weren't you dating Vince?"

"I was, but….."

Flashback:

Lola made her way to Vince's dorm. She approached the door and knocked. No response but she could hear some soft moaning sounds. She found that the door was unlocked and decided to open it. She wished she had never seen what saw. Vince was doing it with Grace, the captain of the cheerleading squad.

Vince looked up at Lola and tried to reason with her. "Lola, it's not what it looks like. I swear." he said as he grabbed a pair of pants and put it on.

"How could you do this to me Vince?" asked Lola. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "If you really did not like me, why didn't you just break up with me? Why'd you have to cheat?!"

"Lola, wait!" yelled Vince as he tried to approach her. But she ran away crying before he could even get close to her.

Lola wanted to get away. It didn't matter where. She just wanted to go as far away from Vince as possible. Without even realizing it, she ended up going to the basketball courts where Logan was busy working on his free throws. She slowly approached the courts and sat down close to the one Logan was playing on, trying to hide her tears.

"Hey. Wanna join me?" asked Logan.

"Not really." Lola said weakly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he approached her. She did her best to hide her tears but he quickly noticed. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. It's Vince, I found him sleeping with another girl." she said.

"Sucks for you." he said. Lola looked away. "I was kidding. Look, I'm here because Quinn cheated on me." he continued.

"With Whom?"

"Del Figgallo. God, I hate that fat bastard." Lola laughed. Logan placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear off her eyes. "You've been my friend for well over two years now. If you ever need somebody to talk to, know that I'm here for you." he told her.

Lola was touched by how much Logan had changed. So she decided to take a chance and kissed him on the lips. Logan was shocked at first but returned the kiss. They were making out for a minute before they pulled away.

"Oh my god…." They said in unison and continued making out on the basketball courts.

End flashback.

"I never knew Logan could be that sweet." said Zoey. She looked behind Lola and she noticed that a lot of the guests were staring at Lola. Some were even whispering; some whistling.

"Okay, Miss Universe that was a really touching story but would you mind putting some clothes on?" she asked Lola.

"Nope. It's not my fault I have a hot body." said Lola.

Zoey just looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, wanna have dinner with me and Chase tonight?"

"No, I can't." said Lola.

"How Come?"

"Well, Logan and I are gonna *whistles*." Lola told Zoey.

"Did you have to tell me that?" asked Zoey.

"Well, you asked." replied Lola. "Why? Haven't you and Chase… You know?"

"Okay, I don't think now's the time to talk about that." said Zoey while trying to cover up the blush on her cheeks.

"How 'bout we have lunch tomorrow?" suggested Lola.

"Okay, fine. See you tomorrow." said Zoey.

Room 102

Lola opened the door and found Logan lying on the bed in all his….. glory. He looked really furious at her.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was talking to Zoey." she said.

"Fine. Now, get on the bed!" he demanded. Lola smiled and did what he said.

They were having very intense sex. So intense that while they were doing it, they heard knocks on the wall.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing to her?!" It was Chase's voice.

"Would you two quiet down?! There's a couple trying to sleep here!" yelled Zoey.

Lola and Logan didn't care and they continued what they were doing.

2 hours later

Logan finished his business inside Lola. The sex was so intense that Lola managed to fall asleep right after Logan pulled out of her.

Logan tucked Lola under the blanket and made his way to the desk. He grabbed his laptop and opened it. Code Breaker has not emailed him for well over two months now and that was a good thing. He had one unread message and to his surprise, it was from the last person he wanted to hear from, Code Breaker. He opened the message.

**X + Y = 3**

**Now that you've broken the code…..**

**The countdown begins……**

**10,**

**9,**

**8,**

**7,**

**6,**

**5,**

**4,**

**3,**

**2,**

**1,**

**0**

**Did you miss me?**

**Save_ You. DMC**

**A/N: Okay. That's Chapter 3. I'm sure it's pretty obvious who Code Breaker is. But if you know you're wrestling trivia (WWF/E in particular), then you should be able to see how the "random words" connect to Code Breaker. Also, if you are a wrestling fan today, you should know where I got the inspiration for the Code Breaker storyline. I will acknowledge him in the next chapter. Lastly, if anyone wants me to explain how the pieces fit in to help reveal Code Breaker's identity, let me know when you place your review. I could explain it at the beginning of the next chapter which should be up pretty soon.**


	4. I'm Back Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I noticed that nobody asked for an explanation as for how the "random" wrestling related words related to Code Breaker. So I guess that means that it's pretty self explanatory. But I still decided to incorporate the explanation into the story. I think it would only make sense to do so. Okay. I'll stop talking. Speaking of **_**talking**_**, that actually has something to do with the arrival of a certain character in this chapter.**

All by Myself

I'm Back, You're Back, Guess Who Else Is Back? (1/2)

The PCA campus was filled with cars, parents, students and their countless belongings. It was move-in weekend for the 2008-2009 school year; senior year for the gang. Crowds of students and parents were busy unloading several different items. They were suddenly interrupted by a hot brown-haired girl with sunglasses driving an expensive looking red convertible at almost 100 mph into the student parking lot. She was quickly pulled over by a cop car. She pulled over and looked into her side mirror. She grabbed a lipstick and began rubbing it on her lips as the policeman approached her vehicle.

"Okay miss, license and registration please." requested the policeman.

"Here you go, officer." she said as she handed him the documents he requested.

"Ms. Cruz, did you know you were driving at 80 mph? This is a school zone, my dear." he told her.

"I know officer but I like how the wind blows my hair at that speed. Do think it makes me look pretty?" she said as she put on a puppy dog pout.

"Well, yes miss but you still broke the law. I'm gonna have to write you a ticket."

Dana had to think of something quick. "But officer, I have a friend who's sick and I need to visit him and act as his 'nurse'." as she said this she purposely bent down to expose her cleavage. "He needs urgent care from me."

"Nice try. You wouldn't believe how many girls have tried that on me." he said.

"Did I mention how hot you look with gel on your hair?" she said as she tried to put on a seductive smile.

"Why, thank you." he said with a smile. "But you still get a ticket." he wrote something down on the ticket and handed it to Dana. "Have a great day, hot stuff!"

"Damn, you stupid cop!" yelled Dana as soon as the policeman drove away. "How did I not manage to get him to forget the ticket?" she asked herself.

"My seduction skills need work. I can't expect to get back Logan with crappy skills like this."

She got out of her car. Although she was still the same Dana Cruz on the inside, her appearance had changed since eighth grade. She looked more mature, had grown a little taller and had lost her familiar caramel curls. Her hair was shorter and it was more of a reddish brown color. She was wearing a hot red tank top. Her black shorts were a few inches above her knees and her feet were in cute pink flip flops. Dana wanted to make a good impression when she sees Logan again after all these years.

Dana looked around at the campus she used to know. It appears as though nothing has changed. The scenery was still beautiful, the guys and girls were still hot, the beach is still nearby. It's paradise.

"This place still looks the same as the last time I was here." she said. "Can't wait to see my dorm and meet my roommate."

Fulton Hall

Dana was assigned to Fulton Hall, the residence hall where Zoey lives (although she does not currently know that). She was going to be living in room 110, a two person room. On her way to her room, she passed by room 101. She stopped and briefly stared at the door.

"I used to live here… I wonder if Zoey lives in this room. Memories…." Even though she lived in Butler hall while she was at PCA, the number 101 always evokes good memories for her.

She noticed that the door to her room was already open. It looks like her roommate had already arrived. Dana hurriedly dragged her suitcases as she was eager to meet her 'new' roommate. When she reached the door, she found a girl with long brown hair and a cute pink summer dress kneeling on the bed. She had her back turned and appeared to be looking at something through the window. Within a few minutes, she let out a very loud scream. That scream sounded familiar to Dana.

"Oh no. Don't tell me…" she said softly. The girl turned around. Dana recognized her immediately. It was Nicole.

"Dana? Is that you? Oh my God!!! We're roommates! Could you believe it? Cause I believe it! I sure believe it now." Nicole babbled like her old familiar self. Her voice sounded a little deeper, though.

"What did I do?" said Dana as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You didn't do anything. You just happen to be my roommate now. Isn't that great?" said Nicole.

"Save me Y2J…" Dana said softly. **(A/N: Wrestling fans see the humor here?)**

"Come on, Dana. I'm not gonna annoy you. I've already learned my lesson from years ago."

"Yeah right…" said Dana. "So why did you scream?" Dana asked Nicole.

"The men's water polo team is practicing right now and they all just removed their towels. They're all required to wear speedos, you know." she told.

"You sure haven't changed a bit." replied Dana. "But let me ask you something, why aren't you rooming with Zoey anymore?"

"Well…. It's kind of a long story." said Nicole.

"Go ahead, talk. It's just me. Before I make you." Dana gave Nicole a tough-girl stare after that last line and it still worked.

"Okay. I didn't return to PCA for Sophomore year." said Nicole.

"Why not?"

"Well, my parents thought that my obsession with cute guys was a dangerous one. I guess they thought it might end up getting me in trouble sometime in the future." said Nicole. "So they decided to send me back to an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL in Kansas. But now I'm back here at PCA because my Psychiatrist cleared me to return." she continued.

"I see…."

"But what about you, Dana? Anything interesting happen in France?" asked Nicole.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about that over the course of the year." replied Dana. "I'm surprised that you managed to recognize me despite my new look."

"How could I not recognize you? You're still Dana Cruz." said Nicole. "You do look good, I must say."

"Thanks. Wanna meet our other floormates?"

"Sure."

Dana and Nicole walked out the door of their room. They noticed a bushy haired guy asking other girls where Zoey was. That was undoubtedly Chase. He still looked pretty much the same. He still had the bushy hair, a more mature face and a deeper voice.

"Hey, have you seen Zoey?" he asked a girl.

"Yeah, she's in her room."

"Thanks."

Chase hurriedly headed for room 101. He wanted to see his girlfriend so bad even though he spent more than enough time with her during the summer.

Zoey walked towards the open door of her room. She smiled when she saw Chase.

"Hey Chase." she greeted.

"Hey Zoe…. Ahhhhh! (Thump!)" Chase tripped over his shoe lace and fell on top of Zoey. Dana and Nicole laughed from the distance. Some things never change.

"So, did you have to start the new school with another fall?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Umm… Chase, you can get off of me now." Chase didn't budge. Instead, he kissed her on the lips.

Dana and Nicole were both shocked to see Zoey and Chase making out on the floor. Apparently Chase and Zoey had become a couple while they were both gone.

Zoey gently pushed Chase away. "Chase, the door's open." she tried to remind him.

"I don't care." he said and continued to kiss her. Zoey returned the kiss. Chase put his hand under Zoey's shirt and began running them through her upper body. Zoey and Chase were enjoying their make out session on the floor until they were interrupted by Dana and Nicole.

"Seriously you guys, who wants to see that? Nobody wants to see that." said Nicole.

"Nicole!!!" yelled Zoey and Chase. Chase got off of Zoey and both of them got back on their feet. They each gave Nicole a huge hug but they ignored Dana.

"So, I take it that you are now healed of your OMGD?" asked Chase.

"Yup. I'm back and I'm better than ever! I got a knack for making things better!" said Nicole.

"Oh my gosh, you're back." said Zoey. She hugged Nicole again. "Is this your new roommate?" she asked referring to Dana.

Before Dana could speak Zoey introduced herself and Chase.

"I'm Zoey and this is my boyfriend, Chase." she told Dana.

"If you guys don't know who I am, I'm will mess you up, both of you." said Dana.

"No way… Dana!" yelled Zoey. She gave Dana a big hug.

"Sorry, you look different since the last time we've seen you." Chase apologized and hugged Dana.

"So why did you return to PCA?" asked Zoey.

"Well, my Education Abroad Program was set to end after junior year. I need to finish the rest of my units here at PCA." replied Dana.

"I see…" said Zoey. "Hey, do you guys want to have dinner tonight? You know, to catch up on stuff."

"Sure." said Nicole.

"I guess. But who's gonna be there?" asked Dana.

"Let's see, besides us, Michael, James, Quinn, Lola, Mark and Logan." said Zoey.

"Where is Quinn? And who is this Lola girl?" asked Dana.

"Quinn is hanging out with Mark somewhere. Lola became our new roommate when you left for France." replied Zoey.

"What about Logan?"

Everyone fell silent. Zoey and Chase looked at each other. They weren't sure if Dana still had feelings for Logan. Logan was currently in his room with Lola and they were not sure if it was a good idea for Dana to see Logan with another girl.

"Umm… He's in the room." said Chase. He looked at Zoey who didn't know what to say.

"Umm…Wouldn't you rather check out the campus?" asked Zoey.

"Okay, what are you guys hiding from me?" Dana was getting suspicious.

"Well, he's in the room with Lola. We live in Maxwell Hall, room #148" said Chase.

"Great. It's a chance for me to meet a new friend." said Dana. "See you guys, later." She then made her way to Logan's room.

"Nice going Chase. Now Dana's gonna find out Logan's dating Lola!" yelled Zoey.

"Come on. Logan and Dana liked each other in eighth grade. This is senior year. I'm sure Dana's gotten over him" said Chase.

"She'd better. If Lola ends up in the hospital…"

"Hey Zoe." Nicole interrupted Zoey's sentence.

"What?"

"Who's this James guy? Is he cute? Could you introduce me?" asked Nicole.

"Well he is. He's Logan and Michael's new roommate. He was actually my former boyfriend." said Zoey.

"If he's sweet and cute, would mind if I asked him out?" asked Nicole. She grabbed Zoey's wrists and begged. "Please????"

"Sure, I don't mind. James is one of the sweetest, cutest guys a girl can have. He's a good catch." said Zoey.

"Ahem!" Chase looked upset.

"But he's still not as cute and sweet as you, fuzzy head!" she told Chase.

"Thank you."

Maxwell Hall

As Dana entered Maxwell Hall, she was greeted by a familiar face, Michael. He looked really happy to see her. So much so that he ran up to her, hugged her and lifted her off the ground.

"Dana!!! You're back!"

"Shhh. Do you know where Logan is?" she whispered in his ear. "I want to surprise him."

Michael put her down. "Okay, he's in our room. Room number 148."

"Thanks."

"Hey Dana…" he said. "Tell me more about France, later."

"I will."

Room 148

"I can't believe some random chick is actually stalking you!" yelled Lola. She was helping Logan figure out who Code Breaker was.

"Well, can I help it? I'm just hot." Logan said cockily.

"When I find who she is…. I'm gonna pull all the hair off her head!" Lola really did not want to lose her new boyfriend to some crazy chick.

"You go, girl!" yelled Logan. Lola got up from her chair.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Be right back."

Dana was on her way to room 148 when she saw Lola walk out the door. "Who is that?" she thought to herself. She walked up to the door and found Logan looking at her Code Breaker emails. "Is he still trying to figure out who code breaker is? I must've been gone that long." She knocked on the door.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" he said. He turned around and was shocked to see who was at his doorstep. He found her outfit very sexy and spent a few seconds checking it out.

"Dana! You came back!" he stood up and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing?" asked Dana.

"I've been trying to break this code. Somebody's been stalking me."

"Oh really? Let me have a look." said Dana as she looked at her own email. "Aha....."

"Do you know who this Code Breaker person is?" he asked.

"I think I do. Tell you what. Close your eyes. When I tell you to open them, I will show you who I think Code Breaker is." said Dana. Logan did what she said. Dana laughed softly. She positioned herself right in front of him. As soon as her face was in front of his she said, "Okay, now open them." He opened his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" she whispered seductively. Her face was within inches of his.

"You're Code Breaker?!"

"Yup. It was my way of letting somebody know that I was coming back to PCA." she told him. "I asked Clementine, a friend I met in France, to make a mysterious slide show puzzle. It looks like she did a good job of doing that."

"No way, explain the code/s to me." said Logan. (**A/N: Here are the explanations. Please bear with me. If you are not interested to read the huge block of text, then go ahead and skip to the last part. The Save_ You. DMC line is the most important part of the code. The following paragraphs will alternate between Logan and Dana. It should be pretty obvious who is who.)**

** "Okay. Let's start with the first email/slide show. You found the words: **Corporation, Era, Attitude, Shamrock, Ken, Diva, Most, Dangerous, Worlds.** The WWE Attitude Era ran from late 1997-2002. During the early part of that era, there was a powerful band of wrestlers who made up the Corporation, Ken Shamrock was one of those wrestlers. He was known as the World's Most Dangerous Man. A "Diva" in the WWE ("Knockout" in TNA) refers to a female wrestler, valet or manager. If you replace the word Man and replace it with Diva, you get the "World's Most _Dangerous Diva_". Sound familiar? Also another way to look at the Attitude era is that it was the time I spent here at PCA. I was a girl who always had an attitude. That's why I ended up going to the dance with you."

"Clever. What about the second email/slide show?"

** "You should have found the words: **Peak, Mess, Lady, two, with, Widows. **Put these words together and you get Widow's Peak and Lady two Mess with. In the WWE, there is a Diva named Victoria. She is a very tough chick that no girl ever wanted to mess with. Before she makes her way to the ring, we hear the line 'I'm the lady to mess with' as part of her entrance music. She's the lady to mess with because nobody wanted to mess with her and even if they did have the guts to do so, she would take them out with her powerful finishing move, the Widow's Peak. See the connection? It's just simple wrestling trivia."

"Okay. I see it. But what about the last email? You have the equation X + Y = 3."

** "I left PCA after the eighth grade. I missed freshman year, sophomore year and junior year. I've been gone for three years. Time flies doesn't it?"

Logan was getting a wrestling trivia lesson from a girl he used to like. He was not embarrassed by that. But there was one line that really intrigued him: the **Save_ You. DMC** line.

"How do you explain the **Save_ You. DMC** line?" asked Logan.

** "My name is Dana Marie Cruz. Those are my initials." replied Dana.

"Last question, what exactly are you supposed to save me from?" asked Logan.

** "I came back to save you from the skank that you happen to be dating, if any. If not, I've come to save you from any skank that may want a piece of you." Just as Dana finished her sentence, Lola returned from the bathroom.

"Lola, this is Dana a.k.a. Code Breaker."

"Hi." Dana extended her hand to Lola but she refused to shake it.

"You're Code Breaker?! You bitch! And did you just call me a skank?!" asked Lola.

"No, I… I meant that I would save Logan from his girlfriend, IF she happened to be a skank." said Dana. She had to come up a good reason on the spot.

"Nice try but… (Lola makes a spit sound with her mouth and points her tongue at Dana.)

Logan could feel the tension in the air. He got up and grabbed Dana's shoulders.

"Excuse us, one second." he told Lola as he pushed Dana out of the room and shut the door.

"What were you thinking? You wanna apologize to Lola? Better yet, wanna apologize to me?" Logan asked Dana.

"Logan, I will definitely apologize to Lola. I did not come back to make enemies. But what did I ever do to you?" Dana asked curiously.

"I dated Quinn last year." Dana looked shocked. "When you sent me your mysterious Code Breaker messages, Quinn felt very insecure. She cheated on me and ended up dating Mark again." Logan looked sad.

"I'm sorry…" said Dana.

"Do you know how that made me feel?! Quinn dumped me for some loser fat boy!" he yelled at Dana.

"Aren't you happy with Lola, she seems nice and hot?" Dana asked.

"No, not quite. She appears to have it all. Movie star looks, intelligence, tremendous acting ability but something's missing." he said.

"Well, maybe that's a sign. Maybe you should consider someone else, how 'bout me me?" Dana suggested.

"I have too much on my mind right now. Please leave." said Logan.

"Why don't you want to talk about _us_? Why don't you want to talk about the feelings we had for each other three years ago?" asked Dana.

"Leave!"

"Fine! You still haven't changed! You're still a jerk! Goodbye!" Dana hastily walked away from Logan who walked back into his room.

At Sushi Rox

"Nicole, this is James. James this is Nicole." Zoey introduced Nicole to James as promised.

"Hi." greeted James with a big smile. He held out his hand and she shook it.

"He's sooo cute!!" she said to herself. She placed her hands over her cheeks as she felt a blush creeping on her face.

"Hello." she managed to say.

"Where's Logan?" asked Quinn who was holding hands with Mark.

"What about Lola and Dana?" asked Chase.

"Logan's probably making out with Lola again." said Mark.

"Oh yes. It's so like Logan." said Quinn.

"Where could Dana be? She seemed so excited to see everybody when I saw her earlier." said Zoey.

"I just saw her at Maxwell Hall. She said she was going to see Logan" said Michael. Zoey stepped hard on Chase's foot.

"Oww! What up with the violence?!" asked Chase.

"We'll talk later."

Nicole was in her own world and was completely oblivious to everything that was going on around her. She was too busy focusing on James' cuteness. She still hasn't changed.

James was also smiling at her. It was almost like Nicole and James were engaged in a staring contest.

Zoey and the gang finished eating their food after about an hour. They got up from their seats and decided to head back to their dorms.

Zoey nudged Nicole and whispered in her ear. "Hey, find out what's up with Dana. Something must be wrong."

"Okay. Will do."

"Good night, Nicole. Good night, James." said Zoey as she headed back to her dorm.

"Good night, Zoe." they both replied.

As soon as Zoey left, James decided to make a big move on Nicole.

"Hey Nicole, do you want to have dinner with me this Friday? I mean, I really want to get to know you better." he said to her.

Nicole thought it was a dream but quickly realized that this was happening for real.

"Sure. I'd love to get to know you better too." she replied with a smile.

"How 'bout I walk you back to your dorm tonight?" he suggested.

"Sure."

When they got back to Fulton Hall, James dropped Nicole off in front of room 110.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You told me we were in the same Math class." said James.

"See you tomorrow. Good night." replied Nicole.

"Good night."

Room 110

Dana did not have dinner with the rest of the gang because she spent the rest of the day crying on her bed. The events that transpired earlier in the day really upset her. She kept blaming herself for using Y2J Chris Jericho as an inspiration for her Code Breaker persona and emails. Now she may have lost whatever chance she had of getting Logan back.

Dana heard Nicole turn the key to the room so she quickly dried her tears and pretended to be "sick".

"Hey Dana, why didn't you have dinner with us?" asked Nicole.

"I don't know. *cough* I seem to be coming down with something." replied Dana.

"Hope you feel better." said Nicole.

"Thanks. (That was easy.)"

Fast forward to Friday

Logan and Lola have not been having lunch with the gang like they normally do. Logan does not want to see Dana because he does not want to deal with the possibility of "going back to the past". Lola hates Dana for calling her a skank and for "stalking" her boyfriend.

It was now the end of the school day, TGIF. Nicole was getting ready for her date with James. Dana was still lying in her bed.

"I think I like this outfit. Do you like this outfit?" she asked Dana. Nicole decided to wear a white and green long sleeved t-shirt with a matching skirt.

"You look pretty good. Now go enjoy your date." said Dana.

"Later D. Take it easy." said Nicole as she walked out the door.

**A/N: I noticed that there are times when my Internet Explorer does not display this chapter properly. The page gets cut off right at the scene where Nicole's "date" with James begins. So I decided to cut the chapter here and paste the rest in the next chapter.**


	5. I'm Back Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

**A/N: Okay. Here's the rest of the last Chapter.**

All By Myself 

I'm Back, You're Back, Guess Who Else Is Back? (2/2)

At the Beach

Earlier that day, James told Nicole to meet him at the beach at six. So she did just that and arrived at the beach at exactly six. Nicole found James waiting for her with a picnic basket.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." he greeted back. "Let's eat inside that cave over there." He pointed to a huge cave on the beach.

James set down the huge "picnic towel" and pulled out several bowls containing pieces of chicken strips and some sliced tenderloin tips.

"You look really good tonight. I must say." James told Nicole.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself." replied Nicole.

"Wow, this stuff looks yummy!" said Nicole. James handed her a fork and knife.

"Go ahead. Dig in." he said.

"Where are you from Nicole?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Kansas."

"Zoey told me you used to attend school here at PCA but why exactly did you leave?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing. But I was diagnosed with obsessive male gender disorder, OMGD. It means I was an at-risk individual for liking cute guys….. like you." she said.

"Why, thank you. I'm flattered. I think you're very beautiful Nicole." he replied.

"Thanks." She blushed after his last remark.

After they finished eating, James noticed a spot on Nicole's face. It came from the sauce of the tenderloin tips. He grabbed a napkin and gently wiped it off her face.

"That's better." he said with a smile.

He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Can I kiss, you?" he asked.

"Kiss me…" whispered Nicole and he did just that.

The kiss got deeper and deeper. James gently moved Nicole down on the "picnic towel". When he realized what was going on, he moved away from Nicole and looked down at her.

"Nicole, are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. "I mean, I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for." That last line only made her want him more. In fact, she was starting to feel very uncomfortable in her clothing.

"If I'm going to give my virginity to someone, I want that someone to be you." she said with a smile. James responded with a smile and continued kissing her lips.

He moved down to her neck area. Nicole quickly unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants. James let his hands roam around Nicole's upper body. His hands reached her waist area where he grabbed her shirt and pulled it up, thereby removing it. Nicole had a white bra on. Since his hands were already around her waist area, it was very easy for him to pull down her skirt to reveal matching panties. Nicole also grabbed his waist and pulled down his boxers. James got off of her again.

"What is it this time?" she said in a whiny voice.

James crawled over to the picnic basket and pulled out a condom. "I think we're gonna need this." he said referring to the condom. Nicole nodded and helped James slip it on.

James got back on top of her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Now we all know what happens next.

In the middle of their love making session, James noticed some tears streaming down Nicole's tightly shut eyes. He could tell that she was going through a lot of pain but the tears really got him worried.

"Nicole, are you okay?" he asked. "Why are you crying? Do you want us to stop?"

Nicole opened her eyes and nodded no. "I trust you. I know you're not gonna hurt me."

"Is there anything I can do to ease the pain?" he asked.

"Go slower…." she whispered. "Slower…." James followed suit.

1.5 hours later

James got off Nicole and lay down beside her. His love-making session with Nicole was definitely a lot more complicated for him than the ones he had with Zoey. He put an arm around her and looked to see how she was doing. She was crying and there was some blood on the "picnic towel". This got him worried.

"Nicole, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded weakly.

"You don't look okay. Why are you still crying?" he was getting more concerned by the minute.

"I'm crying because I'm happy to have had that experience with you." she said. "But it also hurts a lot." Tears continued to come out of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" James asked and wiped the tears off Nicole's eyes and face.

"No. I think I'll be fine. Thank you, though." she said.

"Let me help you get dressed so I can take you back to your dorm." said James. He helped Nicole get dressed, packed up all the stuff, placed the picnic basket over his shoulder and carried Nicole in his arms.

Room 110

James turned the key to Nicole and Dana's room and opened the door.

"Hey Dana."

"Hey." she replied.

He carried Nicole to her bed and put her down.

"Listen, if you don't feel well tonight, feel free to call me anytime so I can take you to the nurse's office, okay?" he told her.

"Okay. Thanks James, you're so sweet."

"Goodnight." He planted a kiss on Nicole's forehead.

Dana looked at Nicole and noticed that she appeared to be very weak and had watery eyes.

"What happened to you?" asked Dana.

"James is so sweet!!" said Nicole. She told Dana the whole story of what had just transpired between her and James.

"Nicole, I can't believe you slept with him. You've known him for less than a week." said Dana.

"I know but he is so cute and sweet." replied Nicole.

"Wait, where did you say you guys did it again?" asked Dana.

"In a huge cave somewhere on the beach."

Dana put her head down and did her best to hold back her tears. Nicole could tell Dana was upset about something.

"Dana, what's wrong?" asked Nicole.

"That cave was where Logan and I first had sex back in eighth grade. I gave him my virginity the night before my flight to France. Remember?"

"You still like him, don't you?" asked Nicole.

"Sadly, I think I do." replied Dana.

**A/N: This was not meant to be a new chapter. This is just a continuation of chapter 4. The next chapter will be up probably next weekend since I will be having my finals next week. I apologize to those who had trouble viewing this really long chapter. Please Review.**


	6. I Don't Belong Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter (which I had to split). Hopefully that gave everyone a chance to read about all the events that took place in the last chapter. This chapter is perhaps the most important one in the entire story. It will set the stage for all the events that will take place from here on out.**

All By Myself

I (Don't) Belong Here

Dana's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to a beautiful Saturday morning. I look over at Nicole's bed and am surprised to find that it is empty. That is quite unusual since it is only eight in the morning. She used to wake up late during the weekend. She has been waking up early to have breakfast with James, her new boyfriend. To make matters worse, she spends her whole day away from our room leaving me all by myself.

I'm beginning to wonder how I am supposed to fit in again. Everybody appears to have moved on. I have been gone for three years and so many things have happened while I was gone. Zoey and the rest of the gang have developed very strong bonds with each other during my absence. I guess it was stupid of me to believe that I could just come back and fit right in with them again. After I finished getting changed, I went down to the dining commons for some breakfast.

While I was eating my breakfast, I received a text message. (Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!) I opened my phone to see who sent it to me. It was Zoey.

_Hey. Meet us at the beach after lunch. Everyone's gonna be there._

Looks like my prayers have been answered. I only need a few opportunities for me to reestablish myself as a constant in everyone's lives, including Logan's. I also need to find a way to make peace with Lola. An unnecessary enemy is the last thing I need at this point.

After I had my lunch, I returned to my room to get changed. I decided to wear a very revealing white bikini. It was the same one the contestants wore at the Miss Universe 2005 pageant. I grab a blue shirt and put it on. Of course, who could forget the beach towel? Logan is definitely going to notice me this time.

At the Beach

When I arrived at the beach, I noticed everyone was already there. Nicole was jumping around in her light blue bikini only to picked up by James. Zoey was lying down on the beach towel in her red bikini cuddling next to Chase.

"Hey Dana." they all greeted me.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. Just soaking up some sun with my boyfriend." replied Zoey.

"Damn right!" said Chase.

"I'm pleasuring myself to the sight of my boyfriend with my shirt off!" yelled Nicole. James just blushed.

"Okay, I didn't wanna know that." I said.

I look turn around and see Michael holding hands with a very hot girl. She had a wrap around skirt on her legs and was wearing an orange bikini top.

"Michael, Lisa over here!" yelled Zoey as she stood up to wave at them.

"Hello, beautiful people." said Michael.

"Hi." said Lisa. Michael looked at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, Lisa this is Dana. Dana, this is Lisa, my girlfriend." said Michael as he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand.

"You too. I've heard a lot of interesting stories about the great "Danger" Cruz. I never thought I'd actually get to meet you." she said with a smile.

"I'm really flattered, thank you." I said with a smirk. "It kinda makes me feel like a celebrity."

"Speaking of celebrities, here come Logan and Lola." said Michael. Logan was looking hot as always. He had a well toned upper body, groovy sunglasses and unfortunately a hot girlfriend who isn't me. Lola, on the other hand, was also wearing a blue shirt with not pants or shorts. Judging from her bikini bottoms, it looks like she and I are wearing the same swimsuit.

"Hey guys. How do you like my shades?" asked Logan.

"It looks good, I guess." said James.

"Yeah, I guess" said the rest of the gang. Logan then looked over at me.

"Nice legs, Cruz." he said with his cocky smirk. Man, he looks so sexy when he does that.

"Why are you complimenting her? I obviously have nicer legs and a hotter body than she does!" Lola yelled at Logan.

"It's just a compliment, geez." he replied.

Lola looked angrily at me. "Way to jack my outfit, bitch!" she yelled.

"I didn't jack your outfit." I told her. "Even if I did, I'm still hotter than you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Let's take off our shirts at the same time. One, two, three." We both took off our shirts and sure enough we were wearing the same swimsuit. The other guys whistled and were clearly checking me and Lola out. Their respective girlfriends definitely noticed and smacked each of them at the back of the head.

"*Sexy whistles* Well… (He exhales) Come on you guys, you're both hot, okay?" said Logan trying to ease the tension between me and Lola.

"No it's not okay!" yelled Lola. "You need to tell me and everybody here who you think has the better body!"

"Okay, you're hotter, baby." he said as he looked at Lola. I could tell he didn't really mean it by the look on his face.

"Yay!" Lola began jumping around like an idiot. She went behind Logan, put her hands on his shoulders and stuck her tongue out at me. I just ignored her.

Lola walked away from Logan to talk to Zoey and Nicole. Logan used this as an opportunity to approach me. He placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, D." he whispered in my ear. His eyes began moving up and down. He was actually checking out my swimsuit and my almost bare body! That's a good enough consolation for me.

"It's alright. It's nothing personal." I said and gave him a double pat on both shoulders.

"Hey, why don't we all play the game where each girl has to partner up with a guy? The girl gets on the guy's shoulders and the objective is to knock the other girls off their guy." suggested Michael. "The winners will be last couple standing."

"Sounds like fun!" said Nicole.

"Yeah, let's do this!" said Zoey.

Zoey and Chase were partners. So were Nicole and James, Michael and Lisa, Logan and Lola. Unfortunately, I didn't have a partner. So I had to sit out and watch them play. They all ran to the water. Logan began to run as well but he stopped and turned back to face me.

"Sorry, D. Maybe next time, okay." he said to me.

"It's okay." I replied. "Go and have fun. Don't keep Lola waiting." I did my best not to let out a tear.

"Right." he ran to the ocean and joined the rest of the gang.

I must admit the game was pretty entertaining to watch. The last couples standing were Zoey and Chase and Lola and Logan. Chase, being the klutz that he is, slipped on the ocean floor dropping Zoey in the process. Lola and Logan were the victors. Lola wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and they began making out. While they were going at it, Lola opened her eyes and gave me an "eat your heart out look" as she continued to make out with Logan. What a skank!

This game that everybody participated in was a sign that things were changing and have changed. I felt really bad that I wasn't in Lola's position. She is a very lucky girl. Logan may look like a jerk on the outside but he is also capable of being a caring person. Being the only girl without a partner, I felt like I was the odd girl out. It made me wonder if the others still saw me as one of them. Am I still an integral part of their exciting lives?

Room 110, the Next Morning

"Dana, wake up! Wake up!" yelled Nicole as she clapped her hands in an attempt to wake me up. I just ignored her. After all, it's a Sunday morning. Who in their right mind would wake up this early on Sunday?

"It's shopping day today and I love shopping. Now please wake up!" I felt her pillow hit me in the head. I can't believe she still hasn't learned her lesson!

I opened my eyes and turned my attention to her. She really pissed me off this time. Nobody ruins Dana's beauty sleep! Nobody! I gave her my infamous death glare.

"You….!" I said in an angrily.

"Dana, I can explain….." she tried to calm me down.

"Explain it to my fist!" I yelled and chased her all over our room. She was screaming loudly as she continued to run from me. Lucky for her she managed to find a safe haven in the closet.

That's all I wanted. I didn't really have any intentions of hurting her. I just wanted to teach her a lesson. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste and my towel. I walked out of our room but still stayed close. I had to see if I could still pull this off.

Nicole looked around and I was nowhere to found. "I'm safe now." she said to herself.

I walked back into the room and yelled, "Boo!" She screamed again and ran back inside the closet. I almost passed out from laughing so hard.

At the Mall

Yesterday before Nicole and I headed back to our room, Zoey suggested that we (me, Nicole, Lola and herself) go shopping together today. Of course, how could anyone say no to shopping (even if that meant window shopping)?

We were walking around and we happened to walk by an Abercrombie and Fitch store. They sell a lot of cool and "hip" clothes for teens. Unfortunately the clothes they sell cost a good amount of money; money that I didn't have at the moment.

When I decided to study abroad, my parents told me they could pay for my plane fare, my tuition and fees, and part of my housing costs. Unfortunately, my parents were unable to come up with the money to pay for my dorm in full. I had to pitch in by going to school during the day and working as a waitress at night. I didn't have any money left over as I had already spent it all on my dorm. If I didn't work, I would wind up living on the streets of Paris.

"Why don't we go in here? Can we go in here? Do you guys want to go in here?" asked Nicole.

"Sure. Why not?" said Zoey. "Are you coming, Dana?"

"I'd rather not." I replied.

"Why not?" asked Zoey. "They have a lot of cute clothes. Do you not like their clothes?"

"I do, but I'm kind of broke right now." I told her. "It's a long story."

"Not a problem. Nicole and I could pay for any two items of your choosing." she said as she turned to Nicole. "Right, Nicole?"

"Of course. I would love to buy you something. I need to make up for all those times I got on your nerves." Nicole told me.

"I don't think I need new clothes right now. Thank you, though." I humbly replied. I didn't want to receive a handout from any of my friends. I have a lot more pride than that. The last thing I wanted was to owe any of these girls a favor or something.

"Oh come on. I could even buy you something to make it three items." said Lola. "Poverty is nothing to be ashamed of." She said snottily. Zoey and Nicole gave Lola the "What the hell did you just say?" look but neither of them said a word.

"Shut up, Lola! I'm not taking a handout from you either. Just go, I'll wait out here." I said.

"Okay. Just let me know if you change your mind." said Zoey. I nodded. They walked in together. I saw them having so much fun together. They were laughing and giving opinions on each others' outfits. I wanted to join in on the fun so bad but like I said earlier, I don't like receiving handouts.

They all walked out of the store with a lot of bags in their hands. Lola decided to wear the new outfit she bought. She was wearing a pink tank top and a cute jean skirt. She quickly looked at me.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." she said with a cocky face and tone. Who the hell does she think she is? I'm doing my best to stop myself from going over there and kicking this bitch's ass right now.

"Don't flatter yourself, Lola!" I yelled. "Quit trying to steal everyone's attention."

Nicole sensed the tension and stepped between me and Lola. Good. That's exactly what Lola needs. If it weren't for Nicole standing between me and Lola, who knows what I would've done to that bitch?

"Okay, let's not fight. Let's be mature about this." said Zoey.

"She started it!" yelled Lola in a whiny voice. Really?

"It doesn't matter who started it! Just give it a rest, okay." I love it when Zoey acts like a mother figure. "You too, Dana." she said to me. I'm the victim here, Zoey!

"Why don't we all get some ice cream?" suggested Nicole. "I mean to cool down this tension."

"That's a great idea." I told her. "Let's go."

We made our way to the ice cream stand. I ordered a vanilla ice cream. Nicole had strawberry flavored ice cream, Lola ordered chocolate and Zoey had an ice cream sandwich. After we bought the ice cream, we sat down on a table nearby.

"Wow, it's so hard to believe we're gonna be graduating this year." said Lola.

"I know. I'm getting old, you're getting old, we're all getting old." rambled Nicole.

"We've had so many great memories here at PCA." said Zoey. "Remember when we first found out you were gonna be our roommate?" she asked Lola.

"Yeah. I can't believe you guys actually believed that I was a freak chick. Boy, I sold that one well." replied Lola. I decided to join the conversation.

"Or how 'bout 8th grade when I was your roommate?" I asked Zoey.

"Shut up, Dana. No one cares." said Lola.

"Lola, hush!" yelled Zoey. "Go ahead, talk."

"Thank you. We almost beat the guys in basketball but even though we came up short, we sure showed them that girls got game." I said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." said Zoey.

"But that was so yesterday." said Nicole. Geez. She was supposed to be on my side! "Besides we still lost, what's so great about that?"

"Duh! You played against members of the boy's basketball team…" said Lola.

"Nicole does have a point." said Zoey. This made me feel bad.

"It wasn't fun at all trying to make sure that Dana didn't kill you." Zoey told Nicole.

"Well, at least you guys ended up with a better roommate the following year." said Lola. Nicole just looked away but I was surprised to see Zoey smile and giggle softly. That hurt me a lot. She quickly put on a poker face but I still saw her smile and heard her giggle.

"You're so silly, Lola." said Zoey.

They went on to talk about Spring Break at Logan's house where they shot "Gender Defenders", their trip up Red Stone Gulch and their encounter with Charles Galloway, how Lola and Zoey mud wrestled during the Miss PCA pageant hosted by Logan (I wish I could've participated in it.), Zoey (and later Chase) temporarily leaving PCA, Logan dating Quinn and Senior Prom where Zoey and Chase officially became a couple. They included Nicole in their conversation and surprisingly she had a lot to say. I definitely was not expecting that since she was not present when most of those events took place. But sadly, I had nothing to say and they did not bother to include me in the conversation. I'm the odd girl out again.

Room 110

When we got back from the mall, I decided now would be a good time to talk to Logan. I really want to see if he still has feelings for me. He sure showed some signs yesterday. I took out my cell phone and sent him a text message.

_Logan, can u meet me the beach? We need 2 talk. In d cave._

(Beep! Beep!) Within a few minutes he replied.

_K. See u there._

At the Beach (Inside the Cave)

"Hey." he said.

"Hey Logan."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk about **us.** What ever happened to **us?** I asked.

"You stopped emailing after a while. We just lost touch with each other that's all." he replied.

"Well, why didn't you write me every so often?" I asked.

"Oh my god! Was that supposed to be my job while you were gone? Did I have to spend all my time serving as a cyber-pal to you?" I looked away.

"No, I didn't mean that." I replied. "Do you still remember what happened here?"

"Yeah, this is where we hooked up the night before you left for France." he said.

"That's all it was to you?! A hook-up?! A one-night stand?!" I was shocked by his response. "I thought you said you loved me. You said it to me at the airport!"

"Look, that was back in eighth grade. I'm sure we didn't really know what we were doing or saying at the time." he replied.

"How could you say that? How could you forget about **us?**"

"Dana, how naïve could you be? You should've moved on. I've moved on. We've been going our separate ways for so long. Did you actually think you could just come back and have things be the way they used to be? Things change, Dana."

"But you said that you weren't completely happy dating Lola." I reminded him.

"That may be true. But hey, who's perfect? Nobody is." he replied.

"Why don't you want to go with somebody who you know is meant for you and makes you happy?" I asked. "Like say, me?"

"First of all, we never became a couple**!** Lola may not be perfect but she's a symbol that shows that I've moved on!" he said loudly. "We may have had a little fling years ago. But that doesn't mean shit to me now!" Tears started to form in my eyes and before I knew it those tears were making their way down my cheeks.

"Logan, I'm not asking you to dump Lola to be with me. I'm just asking you to consider finding somebody who truly loves you and makes you happy."

"If I go with you then it'll only hold me back because I'll be living in the past. Instead of moving forward, I'll be moving backwards! Is that what you want for me?! I mean, how selfish could you be?!"

"I'm selfish?! You're an egomaniac! You only think of what pleasures you!" I replied. I was getting furious as the tears continued to form in my eyes.

"Do me a favor," he said "Don't ever speak to me again! Understand? I don't ever want to see you again either, you clingy bitch!" That last part really stung. I was at a loss for words. "As far as I'm concerned, you were just someone I had sex with! There I said it, happy now?" I can't believe he completely changed what he said years ago. "I'm dating Lola! Live with it!"

He walked away after that last sentence. I dropped to my knees shortly after he left. I was crying harder that I've ever cried before in my life. Dana Cruz never cries but if there is anyone that could break me, it's Logan. Now its official, Logan Reese has broken Danger Cruz.

**A/N: Hmm? This chapter was filled with drama wasn't it? Who or what will Dana turn to deal with her current predicament? That question serves as a hint for the next chapter and future chapters to come. Whether you're loving the story so far or hating it, please review. It really makes my day. Thank you.**


	7. Please, Chase, Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

**A/N: I want to start this chapter with a flashback to the last few paragraphs of Chapter 2. Also, do you guys remember the question I brought up at the end of last chapter? There are three answers to that question. The first answer will be revealed in this chapter. The other two will follow.**

All By Myself

Please, Chase, Please….

Flashback:

Zoey got off of Chase and lay down beside him. They smiled at each other. Chase hugged Zoey and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So, did I take you to heaven and back, Mr. Chase?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Zoe. You did. You sure did…" he replied.

"Good." said Zoey with a smile.

They fell asleep in each others arms after the grueling love making session. Zoey and Chase felt like there was nothing or no one in the world that could bring them apart. Whether or not that is indeed true remains to be seen….

End Flashback.

Dana got up after spending a good amount of time (and tears) crying on her knees. She was shocked to hear that Logan has had a change of heart towards her.

Just about three years ago, on the day of her departure, Logan had failed to say goodbye to her. By the time he arrived, Dana had already left for the airport. Logan wasted no time in calling for a cab to take him to the airport. There was the possibility that Dana had already boarded the plane but he was willing to take the chance.

At that time, Logan did not want Dana to leave without making his feelings known to her. Dana was not just a girl he had sex with, he genuinely loved her. He just wasn't sure if she loved him back; that's why he actually tried and somewhat succeeded in giving her a few beers so he could have sex with her. Dana agreed to give herself to Logan because she always had feelings for him but Logan did not know that yet. Before Dana went through security at the airport, Logan managed to make his feelings known to her. Dana admitted her feelings as well and they shared a very passionate kiss. Logan knew he was gonna miss Dana and wished that she had never left for France. Now that she was back, he appeared to have moved on. But he didn't have to be rude to Dana, did he?

"Anything you think of with a name, there isn't anything in life that ever stays the same." Dana repeated part of the chorus of "Everything Changes" to herself. "I guess that line is actually true." Dana made her way back to her room wiping her tears on her way there.

Room 110

Nicole was watching TV and laughing hard when Dana entered the room.

"Hey Dana, do you watch Girlie Cow? Cause I sure am loving this Girlie Cow." said Nicole.

"Not now Nicole, I'm not in the mood." Dana told her. Nicole could tell that Dana was upset about something. She usually didn't look this lifeless.

"Dana, what happened? Something wrong?" asked Nicole. Dana did her best to keep her head up and act strong in front of Nicole. But this time, she just couldn't hold it together. Tears began to appear in her eyes and before long were streaming down her face. Dana placed her shoulder and hugged Nicole tightly. She needed someone to lean on and Nicole happened to be that person.

Nicole hugged Dana. "Come, tough girl, don't cry. Just tell me what happened."

"I told Logan that he should consider dating someone who loves him and makes him happy. *sob* He told me that he wasn't completely happy dating Lola."

"And?'

"He thought I was telling him to date me. For some reason, he really resents that idea. He called me a clingy bitch and said that he never wants to see me again. *sob*"

"Oh come on, Dana. He's the one making a big mistake for refusing to date you. There are a lot of guys out there. Come on, you don't need that jerk in your life." said Nicole as she gave Dana a pat on the back trying her best to comfort her roommate and friend.

"That's not all. He also told me that I was just a girl he had sex with!" Dana continued crying on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole's shirt was soaking wet with Dana's tears.

"Like I said, there are a lot of other guys out there." Nicole said. "Look. Logan's clearly moved on and does not want to look back. You need to do the same thing."

"But you don't understand, Nicole! I love him! He's the only guy I've ever loved in my life!" yelled Dana. "Why do you think I never dated anybody else in France? Why do you think I abstained from sex all those years?"

Nicole sat Dana down on her bed. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What? What is it?" Dana asked eagerly.

"Well, ummm…. If you can think of a way to make him jealous, make him want you and show him that you've moved on, I think that might work." Nicole suggested. "That's stupid, isn't it? I think it sounds stupid."

"No. It's not stupid." said Dana with a smile.

"Dana, I only meant that as a joke." Nicole tried to tell her.

"I think I know exactly what I need to do to make him want me." Dana said with an evil smirk.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Nicole said to herself as she looked up at the ceiling.

At the Dining Commons (the next day)

Dana was eating by herself trying to figure out a way to make Logan want her. "Let's see, if I can get some gullible idiot to sleep with me and make sure Logan finds out about it, he's probably gonna see what he's missing." she told herself. "Geez, I feel so slutty but I guess if you want something bad enough, you gotta do whatever it takes to get it."

Dana scouted around for a guy she could sleep with. If this plan was to work and be effective she had to find someone that she and Logan both knew. She felt safer doing it this way because it is always better to sleep with a friend you know than it is to do it with a complete stranger. "Now who's an idiot gullible enough for me to seduce?"

Within minutes, Chase approached her with a tray in hand.

"Hey Dana. Mind if I join you?" he asked her. Dana's smile widened. "Bingo!" she said to herself.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." she replied with her fingers crossed behind her back. "Please sit." Chase sat down next to her.

"Where's Zoey?" asked Dana.

"She has class. So does everyone else I know. Thankfully I'm done for the day." he said with a smile.

"I don't have any classes today." Dana told him.

"Cool." said Chase. "Oh can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did something happen between you and Logan? I mean, he's been acting very strange lately. Lola noticed it too."

"Well, it's a long story." Dana replied.

"Go ahead. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." said Chase.

"You'd better not. Or you'll wind up in a body bag." Dana told him with an evil smile.

"Yup. Sure don't want that to happen considering I have a girlfriend and all."

"What time does Zoey get done with classes today?" asked Dana.

"At about 4. It's about 1 right now." he told her after looking at his watch.

"Tell you what, meet me in Zoey's room in about an hour and I'll tell you more about Logan and me." she told him.

"Why can't we meet in your room? Did Zoey give you permission to stay in her room?" he asked.

Dana knew that Zoey gave Nicole an extra key to her room. It was hidden in one of Nicole's drawers and Dana knew exactly which one.

"Ummm… Yeah. She told me there was a problem with the lock. Quinn's first class starts from 2 and ends at 3. The other class is from 3 to 4. Zoey told me to watch the room during that time." she told Chase. Her lying skills have definitely improved. Quinn really did have two classes that ran during those times.

"Okay. See you in an hour."

"Later." she said as she stood up to make her way back to her room.

Room 110

Dana put on the same white bikini she wore to the beach last weekend. She figured that many guys find the color white hot especially on a girl's body.

"After I'm done with Chase, Logan's so gonna want me." she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked hot enough. "There are a couple of things missing…" she thought to herself.

Dana walked over to her drawer and pulled out a bottle of perfume and tanning oil. She sprayed the tanning oil on her arms, chest, stomach, and legs. The oil would give her a hot, dark, oily look. Some guys like that. Lastly, she sprayed perfume on her neck and her wrists. After she finished getting ready, she grabbed her red robe and put it on before she made her way to room 101.

Room 101

Dana turned the key and entered the room. She sat down on the single bed closest to the door (Zoey's bed) while waiting for Chase to arrive. Within minutes, she heard a knock on the door. She took a peek through the hole and sure enough, it was Chase.

"Hi Chase." she said seductively.

"Hi Dana, nice robe." Chase said awkwardly. He started to feel his heartbeat speed up.

"Thanks. Come on in." Chase came in and sat down on Zoey's bed.

"So, tell me more about what happened between you and Logan." he said.

"Okay. He basically told me that he didn't want to see me again and that I was a clingy bitch." Dana told Chase.

"How rude of him!" exclaimed Chase.

"I know, right? Chase, do you remember how Logan spent the night with me before I left for France?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. Did you guys do it?" asked Chase with an evil smile. That question only got him a smack on the head. "Oww! What up with the violence?"

"That's what you get for being rude, Mr. Matthews!" Dana yelled jokingly. Dana's smile quickly turned into sad face. This worried Chase.

"Dana, is something wrong?" he asked. Dana's eyes began to water and she hugged him tightly.

"I feel so alone, Chase. I leave PCA for three years and come back to find that everything has changed. I don't fit in anymore. I feel like I'm just a distant memory." she told him as she continued to cry on his shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, D." he whispered in her ear. "If you ever need anything or need someone to talk to, know that I'm here for you." he continued.

Dana pulled away from him and dried up some of her tears. She's been doing a pretty good acting job so far. "Actually, I never got your opinion on my new swimsuit." she told him.

She undid her robe and modeled her bikini in front of Chase. "You like?" she asked seductively.

"Umm… Yeah. It looks good on you." replied Chase. He was getting very sweaty just looking at one of his good friends almost naked.

Dana straddled his waist and pressed her lips against his. Chase gently pushed her away.

"Dana, I can't do this." he said.

"Why not?" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

"I have a girlfriend. I'm dating Zoey, remember?"

"She doesn't have to know." Dana told him. "Please Chase, I really need you right now." Chase wasn't sure how to get himself out of this awkward situation. "I'll do all the work, I promise."

The look on Dana's face made Chase want to help her. She looked like a damsel in distress to him and he couldn't stand to see her like that. He grabbed Dana's cheek and smiled. "Okay, I'll do it this one time. Just don't tell Zoey."

"Thanks, Chase…" Dana began kissing him and before they knew it, they were getting it on (on Zoey's bed).

30 Minutes Later…

Dana got off of Chase. Chase was the second guy Dana has had sex with. She wanted to remain monogamous until marriage but she believed that this was necessary for her to get Logan back. Dana and Chase looked in opposite directions. It was very difficult for them to look at each other after the sex considering they were just friends.

"Boo! You suck!" yelled Dana.

"Hey, at least I lasted for a half hour." replied Chase.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Listen, Dana. I think I figured out why you wanted to do this." said Chase.

Dana was shocked but she wanted to see if Chase really knew what the real reason was. "Oh yeah, why?" she asked.

"You want to get Logan jealous so you decide to have sex with someone he's close to." he told her. Dana looked at the ceiling. "Dana, you can't solve your problems by sleeping around. There's got to be another way."

"Like what, Chase? What? Logan's dating Lola! How else am I supposed to get him to want me again? And besides, you did agree to have sex with me which means that you cheated on your girlfriend."

"Alright. Let's just forget this ever happened. Like I said, Zoey doesn't have to know. This was just casual sex." said Chase.

Dana got up and put on her bikini top and bottom. "Yeah, just casual sex…." replied Dana. "Thanks a lot, Chase. I really appreciate it."

"Sure. But this is the first and last time I'm gonna do this for you." he said. Dana nodded.

Dana and Chase heard Lola's voice from the distance. Zoey and Lola had the same classes together. That surprised both of them since the clock said it was only 2:45. The voice sounded closer and closer until they heard Lola put the key in the hole. Lola turned the key and was shocked to find Dana sitting on Zoey's bed in her bikini and Chase naked underneath the covers. The sheets had stains on them and Chase's clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh my god!!!" screamed Lola. The whole residence hall heard her.

"Lola, before you say anything I can explain…" Chase tried to speak but within minutes he heard Zoey's voice in the hall.

"What's wrong, Lola?" Zoey asked her. Zoey's eyes widened when she saw Dana in a bikini on her bed with Chase naked under her sheets.

"Chase, how could you do this to me?" she asked and began to cry. "You too, Dana, how could you betray me like this?" Zoey ran away as fast as she could with tears streaming down her eyes and face.

"Who's the skank now, Dana?!!!" yelled Lola. Dana looked away. Lola was about to go after Zoey but she stopped and walked back to the room. "You're gonna pay for this, Cruz. I swear to God, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Lola ran after Zoey to try and comfort her.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" asked Chase. It was now official. Zoey knows that he cheated on her.

Dana gave him the "duh!!" look. "Maybe it's because you're you?" she said.

**A/N: Bet you guys didn't see that coming, did you? Love it? Hate it? Upset about it? Well, what are you waiting for? Hit that button and review!**


	8. Girl Fight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick. The "GTS" or "Go To Sleep" is the signature maneuver of CM Punk and is property of World Wrestling Entertainment. The "Black Hole Slam" is the finishing move of "the Monster" Abyss and is property of TNA Wrestling.**

All By Myself

Girl Fight!!!!!

Chase got up from Zoey's bed and gathered all his clothes. As he was getting dressed, he still could not forgive himself for being so stupid. How could he have agreed to have sex with Dana when she was just one of his friends?

"I think I should go." said Dana as she put on her red robe.

"Yeah, I think you should." said Chase while he was putting on his pants.

Chase walked out of Zoey's room shortly after Dana had left. He then made his way back to his room while trying to figure out how he should to apologize to Zoey.

Room 110 later that day

"Dana, I talked to Zoey today and she told me that you slept with Chase. Is that true? I sure hope it's not true." said Nicole.

Dana nodded 'yes' and grabbed her pillow. She used it to cover her face and her shame.

"What were you thinking?! Chase is Zoey's boyfriend!" yelled Nicole. Dana had never seen Nicole this upset before.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to sleep with Chase to make Logan want me again." she said.

Nicole exhaled loudly. "Okay, I'm still on your side. But you need to find a way to make it right with Zoey."

"Yeah, you're right. But I think that might be easier said than done. She probably wants to kill me right now." said Dana.

"I don't think so. Do you really think so?" Nicole asked with a ridiculous smile.

"Yeah. I gotta watch my back every second that clock ticks. Zoey could try to kill me in my sleep."

"Oh dear…" said Nicole.

Room 101

Zoey was crying her heart out on her bed. Lola could not stand it anymore.

"Zoey! You need to stop crying and do something about that bitch!" yelled Lola.

"Like what?" asked Zoey.

"I think WE need to rearrange Dana's face." suggested Lola.

"Lola, I don't think violence is the answer." said Zoey. "What do you think, Quinn?"

Quinn stood up from her desk and walked over to her closet. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out an electric cattle prod.

"I have just the tool for the job." said Quinn with an evil smile.

"Put it down." ordered Zoey.

"Damn it." said Quinn. She was hesitant to drop the cattle prod.

"Actually, why don't you hand it to me?" Zoey asked Quinn.

Quinn complied and handed the cattle prod over to Zoey. Zoey held it like she was ready to use it as a weapon. She turned her attention to Lola.

"Lola, let's pay Dana a visit." Zoey told her with the cattle prod in hand.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" yelled Lola.

"Wait, actually there is something I need to check…." Quinn walked up to Zoey.

"What?!" Zoey turned her shoulder and accidentally shocked Quinn with the cattle prod. Quinn quickly fell to the ground, shaking.

"Oh my god! Quinn are you okay?" asked Zoey as she tended to Quinn.

"I'm okay…" Quinn said weakly.

"Okay, I'll just deal with Dana tomorrow. We have gym class together." said Zoey.

"You go, girl!" yelled Lola.

At the Pool

*Whistle*

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. That'll be all for today. Keep up the good work." said the coach.

Zoey and Dana got out of the pool. Throughout gym class, Zoey has been giving Dana death glares. Dana responded by ignoring her. Zoey grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her hot pink bikini. Dana also grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her legs; she was wearing a brown tankini.

Zoey and Dana made their way to the girls' locker room.

Girl's Dressing Room

Dana entered the locker room first. Zoey followed her closely.

"Dana, I need to ask you something." said Zoey.

"I don't wanna talk right now." replied Dana still with her back turned.

"Why did you sleep with Chase?" Zoey asked Dana using a calm tone of voice.

Dana turned around to look Zoey in the eye. "I'm sorry I slept with him." answered Dana.

"You slept with my boyfriend and all you can say is you're sorry?!" Zoey was not the type to get angry but this time was different.

"Yup." replied Dana with a smirk.

"Don't you walk away from me, Dana!" Zoey reached down and yanked the towel off Dana's legs.

"Tell me you did not just do that…" Dana said with an angry look on her face.

"Maybe I did!" Zoey showed no intimidation whatsoever. Dana grabbed Zoey's chest and pulled hard on the towel thereby removing it.

Zoey and Dana were now staring each other down, trying to size each other up.

"Dana, just tell me why you slept with Chase and I'll believe you." pleaded Zoey.

"Kiss my ass!" yelled Dana. She spat in Zoey's face and this really angered Zoey.

Zoey wiped the saliva off her face and shoved Dana with both hands. Dana pushed her back with more force. Zoey grabbed Dana and threw her hard into the lockers. The rest of the girls were now gathering around the Zoey and Dana. They made no attempt to stop the fight. They just wanted to witness a good fight between two girls since they know how vicious these fights can get.

**A/N: This is where the fight officially begins. I'm going to do my best to write it in such a way that it reads like a wrestling commentary (i.e. like I'm a commentator calling the fight/match). If you are not interested to read the details of the fight just skip this part and go to the end to find out who the winner is.**

Dana and Zoey were engaged in a hard hair tie-up with each girl trying to gain the advantage. Zoey eventually gained the advantage and threw Dana on the ground by the hair. Ouch! As Zoey made her way towards Dana, Dana managed to pick up a trashcan and hit Zoey in the head with it. Dana grabbed Zoey by the hair and helped her to her feet. Dana semi-sprinted towards the showers with Zoey's hair still in hand and slammed Zoey face first into the wall. There's a reason she's called "Danger Cruz"!

This dirty move angered the crowd of girls watching them. They started booing Dana but she didn't care.

"You like that, Zoey?" asked Dana.

Zoey was lying face first on the ground. She tried crawling away from the Dana but to no avail. Dana squirted some shampoo on Zoey's hair and back. As soon as the shampoo ran out, Dana threw the shampoo bottle hard against Zoey's back. The impact sounded loud and vicious. To add more insult to injury, Dana grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it hard against Zoey's mouth. She was trying to wash Zoey's mouth out with soap. Zoey continued to crawl away from Dana until they wound up outside the girl's locker room.

Outside the Locker Room

The guys could not help but watch the fight between Zoey and Dana. How could they not want to watch two girls in swimsuits trying to tear each other apart? The other girls still had their towels covering their swimsuits so they did not mind walking outside the locker room in their current attire. The crowd wanting to see the fight was getting larger by the minute.

Zoey was still crawling away from Dana who's definitely had enough. Dana grabbed Zoey's hair and helped her get back on her feet. As soon as Zoey regained a vertical base, Dana slapped her hard across the face followed by a hard punch on the cheek. Dana now had Zoey leaning helplessly against the lockers. It was only a matter of time before Dana puts Zoey away. So it seemed.

"Prepare to be crushed." Dana told Zoey. Dana pulled away briefly and sprinted towards Zoey. Her plan was to crush Zoey's body with a powerful splash. Unfortunately, her plan backfired as Zoey managed to move out of the way. Dana's body slammed hard against the lockers.

"Yeah Zoey!" yelled one of the guys. "Zoey! Zoey! Zoey" The Zoey chants began to get louder and louder. The crowd was clearly on her side.

Zoey picked up Dana by the hair and threw her down hard on the concrete. Dana grabbed the back of her neck and head. That move had to have hurt her! Zoey picked Dana up by the hair and dragged her to wherever Zoey wanted to go. She was in complete control of Danger Cruz.

"Hope you like mud, Dana." said Zoey. Her plan was to humiliate Dana by beating her in the mud. This was the same "mud pit" where Zoey and Lola fought during the Miss PCA pageant just a year ago.

On their way to the mud pit, they ran into this guy with holding a cup of coffee. That caught Zoey's attention.

Zoey shoved Dana as far away from her as possible and turned to face the guy.

"Give me that." she said and the guy handed her his cup of coffee.

Dana snarled and she looked ready to pouce on Zoey. Dana ran as fast as she could towards Zoey. Zoey smiled and threw the hot coffee at Dana's neck and shoulder area. Dana put her hand over the burned area and screamed loudly in pain.

Another guy was walking by and had a statistics book in hand. He stopped to stare at Zoey in her pink bikini. Zoey turned towards him.

"Hey, would you mind handing me your stat book?" she asked. "I think my friend needs help with statistics."

The guy did as she said and handed her his stat book. Zoey grabbed the book and took a swing at Dana's head. The book-shot connected but Dana was still standing. Zoey delivered another shot and this time it was enough to get Dana off her feet. Dana landed in the mud. The guys roared with excitement.

Zoey got on top of Dana and a cat fight ensued between them. After minutes of hair pulling, Zoey gained the upper hand. This pleased the crowd in attendance.

Zoey grabbed Dana by the hair and helped her to her feet. Zoey used all her weight to slam Dana face first into the mud. (This last move is called a facebuster.)

The people began to chant Zoey's name. They were all aware of Dana's reputation as the most dangerous girl on campus. Dana has never lost a fight with another girl but Zoey clearly had the upper hand this time. Zoey decided to please the crowd by standing over Dana and spanking her ass much to the delight of the guys watching.

"I can't lose. No girl has ever been able to beat me." Dana said to herself. She had to think of something fast or she will forever be haunted by the fact that Zoey managed to kick her ass. Dana was able to come up with a plan to put Zoey in her place.

Zoey grabbed Dana's hair and was ready to bring this fight to a close. Dana grabbed some mud as Zoey picked her up. As soon as she regained her vertical base, Dana threw the mud in Zoey's face. Booes echoed throughout the crowd.

In an amazing display of strength, Dana hoisted Zoey high over her head. Dana placed Zoey on her shoulders. She dropped Zoey and kneed her in the chin in mid-air (a.k.a. the GTS). Zoey was out and was lying motionless in the mud. Dana walked up to Zoey's lifeless body.

"I don't have answer to you!" Dana spoke into Zoey's ear. "I only answer to myself!"

Lola happened to be walking by and noticed her best friend lying motionless in the mud. She turned attention to Dana who was walking out of the mud pit.

"Dana, what did you do to Zoey, you bitch?!" yelled Lola.

"Lola, I don't want to fight you." Dana said in a calm voice. "This is between me and Zoey."

Lola screamed and ran towards Dana. Dana managed to side-step causing Lola to miss her.

"Lola, please don't make me hurt you too." said Dana.

Lola gave it another shot and ran as fast as she could towards Dana.

"I warned you…." Dana said softly. Dana grabbed Lola, twirled her in the air and dropped her into the mud with a Black Hole Slam.

Lola placed a hand on her back and her face showed that she was in a lot of pain. Dana stood over Lola and decided to add more insult to injury. She ripped Lola's shirt and forcibly pulled down her jeans. This left Lola in only a yellow bra and thong. The guys in the crowd whistled loudly. Since Lola looked so hurt and helpless, some guys wanted to give her mouth to mouth.

Dean Rivers arrived at the mud pit in a golf cart. The carnage shocked him. He saw Zoey lying motionless in the mud and Lola lying on her back. He then turned his attention to Dana, the last girl standing.

"Dana, what happened here?!" he exclaimed.

"Sir, I can explain…"

"I want to see you in my office after you shower and get dressed!" Dean River used his radio to call for help. The school paramedics arrived within a few minutes. Lola just had to be helped up by the paramedics. She was fine but her back was gonna be extremely sore for at least a month. Zoey, on the other hand, had to be carried out on a stretcher.

Dana may have won the fight but she ended up losing a friend and adding more fuel to her feud with Lola in the process…..

**A/N: Long fight scene…. Don't worry; more things will happen in the next chapters. I've been trying to find a way to make this fight scene/s better but hey, I did my best. I wouldn't blame you guys if you said that this is the worst chapter in this story but please review anyway. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Dana's Secret Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

**A/N: Hopefully that last chapter was not too disappointing. I'm pretty sure this one is going to be better.**

All By Myself

Dana's Secret Life

Dana's P.O.V.

I walked out of the mud pit as the last girl standing. I managed to take out Zoey. I beat her so bad she had to be taken out on a stretcher. Don't worry. She didn't sustain any serious injuries. She was just unconscious and when she awakes, she will have a really bad headache. But that's it. As for Lola, well let me just say that it felt sweet delivering the Black Hole Slam on her. We need to see the instant replay!

Unfortunately, I did not manage to walk away from the fight completely unscathed. I suffered some minor burns on my neck and shoulder areas. The hot coffee sure left a mark! On top of that, I feel sore from head to toe. Whoever said that sex has its consequences was damn right!

Dean Rivers' Office

I walked in to Dean River's office. I was really nervous since I did not want to be suspended or kicked out of PCA; especially not during Senior Year. Dean Rivers was standing behind his desk waiting for me.

"Please have a seat, Dana." he said and I complied.

"Tell me, why did you and Zoey fight?" he asked.

"Well, Sir, it's kind of a long story." I replied.

"Is that so?" he said. "I'm not going anywhere. So why don't you tell me how this whole thing came about?"

"Well, I….. I ……" I tried to speak. "I slept with Chase who is or was Zoey's boyfriend and that deeply angered her."

"You slept with Chase?!" he shrieked. "It seems like that's what all high school students are doing nowadays…."

"It won't happen again, sir. I promise."

"You're a lucky girl, Dana." he told me. "Fighting is never tolerated on the PCA campus. The consequences for such actions are usually very severe."

"So…?" I wanted to see where this was going.

"I'm gonna let it slide for now." he said. "Just don't do it again."

"Thank you, Sir." I said with a smile and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good day, Dana."

I stepped out of his office and wondered how I didn't get suspended or expelled.

An Hour Earlier….

Dean Rivers' administrative assistant walked into his office with Logan standing next to her.

"Mr. Rivers, Mr. Reese is here to see you." She told him.

"Alright. Come on in Logan." said Dean Rivers.

"Afternoon, Dean Rivers." Logan greeted.

"What can I do for you?" asked the Dean.

"Well, sir, I don't think you should suspend or expel Dana and Zoey."

"Why not?!" the Dean got off his chair. He was furious. "They could've killed each other!"

"I know sir." replied Logan. "But I think I'm partly responsible for this fight happening."

"How so?"

"Dana and I had a fling a few years ago." started Logan. "She wants us to get back together but I've made it clear that I want to move on with my life."

"Oh god, teen drama….."

"She slept with Chase to get my attention and this angered Zoey." Logan continued. "Please, let me resolve this conflict." he pleaded.

"Why should I let you resolve this conflict?" asked the Dean. "You're too immature and irresponsible."

Logan chuckled in response. "That may be true, Dean Rivers." he said. "But remember, my Dad donates a huge amount of money to this school….."

"Your Dad can't keep buying your troubles away, Mr. Reese." said the Dean.

"Well, then…" Logan said with his infamous cocky smirk. "I guess you wouldn't mind losing $30,000 a year in donations."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time." said the Dean. It was a difficult decision for him to give in to Logan's request since his job was to maintain order in the school. But the school could definitely use that extra thirty grand.

"Thank you, sir."

"Just make sure you resolve the conflict, Mr. Reese." said the Dean. "Because if you don't, I'll hold you responsible for anything that happens between those three girls. Got it?"

"Yes Sir."

Back to Present Time

Thank goodness neither Logan nor Chase was present to witness the vicious fight between Zoey and myself. I think that would only make matters worse. The gruesome scenes would definitely push Logan further away from me (as if he was not far enough already). If Chase had witnessed the fight, I'd feel bad for him. He shouldn't have to see his girlfriend being beaten like a government mule. Nobody likes to see their girlfriends get hurt. This fight was my fault. It happened because of me.

I might have gotten my hand raised in my fight with Zoey and Lola but it didn't win me any friends. As a matter of fact, I just lost a friend and added fuel to the fire of a feud that should not even exist. I feel like I lost all my friends as a result of my actions. The only friend I have left is Nicole and I am thankful for that.

Room 110

Nicole muted the TV as soon as I stepped inside the room. She quickly stood up and had a look of concern on her face.

"Dana! Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Nicole."

"Are you sure?! Got any bumps and bruises? Bruises and bumps?"

"No just a minor burn and some soreness." I showed the redness on my neck and shoulder area.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Zoey's pretty vicious! I never knew she was that vicious!"

Nicole walked over to the fridge and handed me an ice pack and some Bengay to help ease the pain all over my body.

"You're gonna have to put that on yourself unless you can find a guy to put it on you." she told me, referring to the Bengay.

"Thanks Nicole." I said.

"No problem."

"By the way, how's Zoey's doing?" I asked.

"Well….."

Room 101

Lola was lying on her back, getting a massage from Logan. That Black Hole Slam sure hurt like hell.

"Oww… Oww… Oww…" she said as Logan continued to massage her back.

"Oh come on baby," said Logan. "It's not that bad. It could've been worse."

"I just can't believe you actually loved that psycho-chick at some point in your life." Lola said to Logan.

"I don't really want to talk about her right now…"

"Why not?!" yelled Lola. "She hurt me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Aren't you gonna do something about this?!" she asked furiously.

"One word: Noooo…." replied Logan.

"Fine! If you don't do something about Dana, I will!"

Zoey was getting irritated by Lola's yelling. The GTS she suffered at the hands of Dana gave her a terrible headache. The noise in the room was only adding to her pain.

"Would you two stop it!!" said Zoey. "There's a girl with a headache trying to rest here!"

Quinn walked over to Zoey's bed and placed the ice pack on her head.

"Thanks Quinn."

"So, what are you going to do about Dana?" asked Quinn.

"*sigh* I don't know." replied Zoey.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" asked Lola. "She did this to us!"

"She doesn't have any more friends." Zoey pointed out. "She'll burn in hell all by herself."

"I guess…" said Lola.

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" asked Quinn as she approached the door.

"It's me." That was Chase's voice.

"I don't want to see him." Zoey whispered to Quinn. Quinn nodded in response and opened the door slightly.

"Hi Chase, what can I do for you?" Quinn asked him.

"I need to see Zoey." he said. "Is she here?" He then took a peek inside the room.

"She doesn't want to see you, Chase." He looked shocked.

"But I'm here to see if she's okay." he said with a look of concern.

"Look, Chase. Take the hint. She doesn't want you in her life." said Quinn. "Now leave."

"I'm not leaving until I see Zoey!" yelled Chase.

"Very well then…." Quinn pointed her zap watch at him and zapped him repeatedly.

"Oww! Oww!" he screamed. "Okay, I'll leave!"

"Bye Chase…."

Swim Team Tryouts

"Anything you think of with a name….. There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same." That's my motto now. Things change. Just a couple of months ago, (almost) everyone seemed happy to see me. I never thought I would end up with only one friend who is hardly ever home. That being said, I believe now it's time for me to move on. I need to find a new significant other. I figured that by joining the swim team, I could find the hunk of my dreams. Here he is now….

A tall, brown haired guy with a hot body just walked past me with a towel wrapped around his waist. I can't wait to see what's underneath the towel. It is as expected. He was wearing a cute red speedo! What a turn on! What a sight!

I removed my t-shirt and shorts to reveal a tight black bathing suit with the Nike swoosh on the chest area. I figured he would be more inclined to talk to me if I was dressed appropriately.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hi there." He greeted back.

"I'm Dana."

"Steve."

"You look good in your speedo." I said while trying to cover up the creeping blush on my cheek.

"Why thank you." he said. "You're looking pretty hot yourself Dana."

*Whistles*

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, tryouts begin now." The coach told us. "What are you waiting for? In the pool!"

A Million Laps Later

Man, this guy is nuts! He made us do all the strokes: freestyle, butterfly, breast stroke and backstroke at full speed for who knows how long! I don't think I'm gonna make the team but at least I met Steve. Maybe I should invite him over to my room after this. Nicole's gonna be having dinner with James so I'll have the room all to myself. *Chuckle*

I got out of the pool and used the towel to dry myself. Steve was doing the same thing.

"Hey Steve, wanna come over to my room after this?" I asked.

"What for?"

"Umm…. For a massage." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"A massage?" he had this confused look on his face.

"Well, we've both had to endure swimming a million laps." I said. "You must be pretty sore."

"Okay, sure." he said. Steve walked into the guy's locker room while I waited for him outside. This is amazing! Nicole was right. There are other guys out there and I think I just found the right one for me.

Steve and I walked back to my room. While we were walking we talked about our home towns. I told him about my experience studying in France. He told me he's been swimming even since he could walk. He really wowed me there.

Room 110

"Here we are" I said.

"Nice room." he commented. "It's full of really cute decorations."

"Yeah, my roommate Nicole likes to make things look pretty."

"Where is she right now?" he asked.

"She's out with her boyfriend." I told him. "We have the room all to ourselves."

"Cool."

"Now, make yourself comfortable." I told him. "So I can give you your massage."

Steve took off his shirt. Wow, I love that chest! After that, he unzipped his pants. He still had his red speedo on. He lay down on my bed and looked ready for his massage.

I grabbed the Bengay and spread it all over his back. It sure was fun rubbing that stuff all over his back. When I had finished, he was quick to point out that I was not quite done.

"Don't forget my legs." He told me.

"Right." I placed some Bengay on his lower back and spread some more on his legs.

"Oh, Dana…." he moaned. "Yes… That hit the spot."

He got up as soon as I finished massaging him. I had so much fun doing it.

"Now it's your turn." he said with a smile.

I removed my shorts and my t-shirt. I was now in my black bathing suit. After I finished getting undressed, I noticed his head turning. He appeared to be looking for something.

"Where do you keep your massage oil?" he asked.

"I have some on my desk." I told him. "Just open the drawer over there."

He took out a bottle of massage oil. He poured some oil on his hand and then he began rubbing my neck and shoulders. Man, he had the touch. His hands then moved down on my arms, spreading oil in the process. Steve moved back up to my neck area and moved down my chest. His hands were now on my breasts and he gently shoved me down to the edge of my bed. I wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Steve…." I tried to speak but he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh….." Steve was placing his hands all over my body. He gently rubbed my breasts moved down to my abs. His hands were moving up and down my legs.

"Steve....." I moaned softly.

He placed his lips against mine and I didn't resist. While we were making out passionately, I saw his speedo fall to the floor. I also felt the straps of my bathing suit come down. I was completely oblivious to the world around me as Steve continued to have his way with me. And I let him.

An Unknown Amount of Time Later

Steve got off of me while I was still lying at the edge of the bed. I cannot believe this. I have now hooked up with three guys in my lifetime. But I think Steve was well worth it.

"Later Dana." he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Later Steve." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded and walked out the door.

The Next Day….

I checked out the list that was posted outside the coach's office. Unfortunately, my name was not on it. I was cut from the swim team. I turned my head and saw Steve and his buddies so I decided to say hi.

"Hi Steve." I greeted as I approached him. "And guys…"

I heard his friends snickering. This bothered me.

"Oh hey." he greeted. "What's up?"

"Do you want to hang out later today?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm busy." he said.

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Nope. Sorry. No can do." he said.

"Okay, I'll see you around." I said as I walked away.

"Dude, I can't believe you banged Danger Cruz!" said one of his friends. "High five!"

"Yup. She sure was a good fuck." he said. "What a slut!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He only slept with me so he can show off to his friends. Dana Cruz is nobody's bitch!

Room 110 with the History Geek

I invited Henry, the history geek over to my room so we could study the material for the next test. I wonder if the idea of "opposites attract" is really true. I guess I'm about to find out.

"Why was the Great Wall of China built?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "So they could have a cool looking infrastructure?"

"No. No. No." he said. "It was to keep the barbarians away from their great land."

"Okay….. " Henry was trying to come up with another possible test question. "I got one. What idea was Martin Luther promoting that was considered dangerous by the Catholic Church?"

"That man can achieve salvation through faith alone." I replied.

"Good. Now let's look at another time period…."

I approached him and ran my hands through his hair. I removed his glasses and looked into his eyes.

"Dana, what are you doing?" he asked.

I didn't respond. Instead, I got completely undressed in front of him. As soon as I was in my birthday suit, I straddled his waist while he sat on the chair.

"Dana…."

"Please, Henry…." I pleaded. He nodded. But before I could press my lips against his, he gently pushed me off of him.

"Henry, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kneel down." he demanded. "On the ground."

I did what he said and was kneeling on the ground. Both my hands were also on the ground. He stood behind behind me and I heard him unzip his pants. Oh no. Don't tell me…..

Several Minutes Later….

"Oww!! Ouch!!" I screamed. "Stop Henry!! Please stop!" He was not pleasuring me, he was hurting me.

Henry pulled out of me and I fell to the ground. I was in a lot pain. I was in so much pain that I didn't even think I could stand up on my own.

"Umm…. I need to go read Machiavelli." he said as he zipped up his pants. "Hope you feel better D."

I heard him shut the door behind him. What a prick! He hurt me so bad and I can't believe he didn't even bother to help me up! Are all guys this selfish nowadays? After waiting a while, I heard the door open.

"Oh my god! Dana!" yelled Nicole. "Are you okay?!" She dropped her things and ran towards me.

"No, I don't think I'm able to stand or walk." I told her.

"What happened?" she asked as she helped me to my feet and placed me on my bed.

"Well, I hooked up with Henry…" I said. "And he kind of hurt me… But it was unintentional."

"The history geek?!" she squealed. "What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Oh dear god…. What is has gotten into you, Dana?"

One Night at the Basketball Courts

I invited Chris Robinson, the captain of the PCA basketball team to shoot hoops with me tonight. I just learned (the hard way) that opposites don't necessarily attract. Maybe I would be better off being with somebody who shares the same interests as me. Here he comes now.

"Hi Dana." he greeted.

"Hi Chris." I said with a smile.

"Wanna play one-on-one?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "after I finish warming up." I nodded.

I was amazed by his skills. Chris could take off at the freethrow line and dunk the ball with authority. His ball handling skills were also very impressive. He could knock down the three. Chris is a good all around basketball player. Some say he might be the next Lebron James.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Chris. "I'll give you the first possession of the game. First to eleven; win by two; check!"

I showed off my ball handling skills and blew by him to get to the basket. I was successful making the first layup of the game.

"Not bad, Dana."

I backed him in and managed to score twice using a baby hook shot.

"Alright, no more mister nice guy!" Chris said cockily.

He drove in with so much speed and strength, he was almost impossible to stop. Even though I was a girl, he didn't mind dunking on me.

On the next possession, he drove in again. This time, I decided to take the charge.

*Wham!*

Chris ran into me. I flopped and fell to the ground. He was now lying on top of me and our lips were only inches apart. I decided to take the plunge and pressed my lips against his. Chris looked surprised at first but he returned the kiss. We were making out passionately on the ground but then I realized that we needed more privacy. So I gently pushed him away.

"Dana, baby, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Let's get behind those bushes over there." I told him as I pointed in that direction.

As soon as we were behind the bushes, we continued our make-out session. Chris removed my shirt, exposing my blue bra. He then pulled down my shorts which exposed a matching thong. His hands made their way down my legs. Chris untied my shoes and took them off. My socks followed shortly.

He pulled away and stared at my almost bare body. I crossed my arms over my chest area to make him want me more.

"Damn girl! You're hot!" he yelled as he approached me again.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. I practically tore his shirt but he didn't mind. I pulled down his shorts and he dropped down to untie his shoes. Chris was now in his boxers.

He picked me up by the legs and dropped me down on the grass. I liked his aggressiveness. Chris began kissing, sucking and biting my neck. I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up with a hickey tomorrow. He continued mapping out my body. He was doing a good job of pleasuring me. For a moment, he made me forget all the troubles of this world…..

An Hour or so Later….

Chris pulled out me. I was overwhelmed by the pleasure I had just experienced.

"Damn, Dana!" he yelled. "You sure know how to make a guy happy."

"Well, I've done it a few times." I replied with a smirk.

Just as I was about to place my head on his chest, he sat up and began to get dressed.

"Where are you going, Chris?" I asked.

"I need to meet up with some buddies of mine." he replied. "You should be okay. See you later, Dana."

Chris walked into the darkness and left me in a helpless state. I was completely naked and defenseless lying on the grass of the PCA forest. Doing it with Chris took a lot out of me.

I began to cry uncontrollably. How did I turn into this? How did I turn into a slut? All I want is for someone to make me feel wanted, needed and loved. Logan used to be able to make me feel complete, like I was on top of the world. But he belongs to Lola now….

I continued to shed countless tears on the grass by the river. I was shedding tears for every wrong life has put on me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to cry myself to sleep tonight….. All by Myself.....

**A/N: Boy, this was tough to write. The number of reviews have decreased over the past two chapters. Is it because the chapters are boring? Do you guys not like the way I'm using Dana (or anyone else in this story)? Please let me know what you think. It will make my Christmas that much merrier. Thanks and Merry Christmas everybody!**


	10. You Need Help rated M

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick. Most of you should be able to recognize the song in the middle of this chapter. I don't need to spell out what it is.**

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to mention that it is rated M due to some references to rape. It must be noted that I am by no means promoting rape. In fact, I am strongly against it.**

All by Myself

You Need Help…. (Rated M)

In the Parking Lot

It was deep in the middle of night and the whole PCA campus was fast asleep. Rebecca has been spending the whole night walking around the campus trying to figure out a way to redeem herself after losing Chase to Zoey. Rebecca still has not forgotten how Zoey managed to foil her blackmail plan. She was humiliated, for crying out loud!

"Zoey, someday you're gonna pay." she said as looked up at the dark night sky. "I'm gonna find myself a much better boyfriend. Eat your heart out!"

Rebecca was walking through the parking lot on her way back to her dorm. Suddenly she noticed someone following her. She turned around to find a tall, muscular man. He was wearing a black mask that covered his whole face except his mouth. His entire outfit had black and gold colors.

"What do you want?" she asked the mysterious man.

"Hey babe, why don't you make me your boyfriend?" the man asked her in a naughty voice. Rebecca was now shaking.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed and began to run as fast as she could.

The man ran after her and it was only a matter of time before he managed to grab the lower end of her hair.

"Help me, somebody!!" Rebecca screamed as loud as she could. "Help!!"

"Shut up!" the man punched Rebecca in the stomach and that did the trick.

The man still had Rebecca's hair and he dragged her back towards the parking lot. He pinned her shoulders against the car and used his strength to tear her shirt.

"Get off of me!" Rebecca punched the guy in the face as hard as she could but to no avail. It only angered the mysterious man. He slapped her hard on the face.

"Shut up, you bitch!" he ordered. "You're not getting away from me tonight." The man forced Rebecca to the ground and pulled down her pants. Rebecca tried to crawl away once again but the man quickly grabbed her ankle.

"Okay, I've had enough of this!" The man grabbed Rebecca's hair and led her to the roof of the car. He was now on top of her and was trying to pull down her underwear.

"Please stop! Somebody help me!" she screamed again but no one heard her. Rebecca tried to fight back with all her might but the man was just too strong…. and angry.

He helped her to her feet. "You made me do this…." he told her. The man picked her up and body slammed her on the roof of the car. Rebecca was now rendered helpless.

"Please don't hurt me…." she pleaded softly. But her request fell on death ears. The man tore her underwear and pulled down his pants. He forced his way inside of her and she began crying.

As soon as he finished with her, the man whispered in Rebecca's ear. "I really like cute PCA girls like you. Tell your friends. My name is Genocide."

Rebecca was left lying helplessly on the roof of the car. The man known as "Genocide" left the parking lot and was on his way to search for his next victim.

The Girl's Locker Room

*Singing*

**In some ways you're just like all your friends, **

**But on stage you're a star…. **

**You get the best of both worlds….**

**Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show**

**You get the best of both worlds…**

**Mix it all together and you know you get the best of both worlds!**

*End of Singing*

Katie, a member of the cheerleading squad was enjoying a nice hot shower after spending the whole night practicing her part of the routine.

"Your 2008 Central Coast Division Champions…. the PCA Stingrays!" she said to herself while trying to imagine the team stepping onto the first place podium in the upcoming competition. "That would be so sweet."

Genocide walked into the locker room and heard the sound of the showers. He had just found his next victim. Genocide made his way to the showers and found a very hot, very naked, Katie Stern.

"*Screams!!!!* What are you doing here?!!!" she asked as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"A hot cheerleader…." Genocide began to check out Katie's body. "Guess what, girl? You're next!"

"Oh my god!!! Somebody help me!!" Katie screamed and began to run.

Genocide knew that he didn't need to run after her. The slippery floor combined with her fatigue would mean that she wouldn't be able to go that far. Sure enough, he was right. She ended up twisting her right ankle.

"Ouch!" she screamed as she held on to her injured ankle. Genocide walked towards her and placed her in the bear hug. Katie screamed in pain. Genocide wanted to make sure that he would not face any resistance when he devours her.

"Put me down! You creep!" Katie tried to punch Genocide in the face but he still would not let go. She tried to punch him again but this time he rammed her hard against the wall before her punch could connect.

Genocide got on top of Katie and found that she was crying.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him.

"I want you…." he replied.

The shower was still running and Katie was left lying beneath it. She was still a virgin and she had been waiting all her life to find the right guy. Unfortunately, Genocide took that dream away…

The Basketball Courts (The Next Morning)

Michael and Logan were playing an intense game of one-on-one. The score was tied 10-10.

Logan took the ball strong to the basket. Michael had the lay-up well scouted and elevated high for the block.

*Block!*

"Get that outta here!" yelled Michael. "Not in my house, baby! Not in my house!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go get it." Logan ordered.

"No, you get it." replied Michael. "You're the one who got swatted."

"But you touched it last."

"Okay, I'll get it." said Michael. There was a tone of frustration in his voice.

Michael walked over to the forest to retrieve the basketball. His eyes got wide when he found something he was not expecting to see. He found Dana sleeping soundly in all her wonderful glory.

"Psst! Logan!" he called out softly. "Come look at this!"

"What now?!" asked Logan.

"Just get your ass over here!"

Logan walked over the bush and into the forest. He was shocked to find Dana sound asleep. Logan sure liked the sight of his former lover lying completely naked before him.

"What happened to her?" asked Michael.

"I don't know. Maybe she went skinny dipping and fell asleep." Logan guessed.

"Damn she's hot!" Michael commented.

"Quit staring at her!" ordered Logan.

"Why can't I?" asked Michael. "She's no longer your girlfriend."

"I'll tell you why, because I respect her." Logan said boldly.

"Well you're staring too." Michael commented.

Dana yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Logan and Michael sitting next to her.

"Hey you guys. *Yawn*" greeted Dana.

"Good morning." Michael and Logan both said.

"What are you guys staring at?" asked Dana. She looked down at her body and noticed that she was completely naked.

"Quit staring at me you perverts!" Dana attempted to cover her bare body. Logan and Michael complied. Logan took the initiative to help Dana find her clothes. Unfortunately, Dana's clothes were nowhere to be found. She only managed to find her bra, her thong and her shoes from last night as they were placed right next to her. Her handbag was not too far away from where she fell asleep.

"Would you mind turning around while I put these on?" she requested. Dana put on her bra and thong as well as both of her shoes. The thought of her walking back to her dorm really made her feel sorry for herself. She had not only been stripped of her clothes but also her pride and dignity. Chris was a bigger jerk than she thought.

"Okay, you can turn around now." she said. Michael turned around and was shocked to see Dana still scantily clad. He had never seen Dana look this vulnerable before.

"Michael, would you mind giving us some time alone?" asked Logan. Michael nodded and walked back to the basketball courts.

"So, what happened to you?" Logan asked Dana.

"What do you care?" replied Dana. "I'm just a girl you had sex with, remember?"

"Look, I regret saying those words." said Logan. "Now tell me what's going on."

"I had sex!" yelled Dana. "I had sex with Chris Robinson and several other guys! There! Happy?!"

"In the forest?! What were you thinking?!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Wait here." ordered Logan. Dana nodded. He walked out of the forest and back into the basketball courts.

Logan arrived three minutes later with his hooded sweatshirt in hand.

"Please, Dana. I want to help you." he tried to assure her. "Here take this. You can give it back to me later." He gave her his sweatshirt to help her cover up her exposed body.

Dana took the sweatshirt but she quickly threw it back at Logan.

"I don't need your stinkin' sweatshirt!" she yelled. "Eat your heart out!"

Dana began to run as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down her face.

Dana got a lot of stares from guys as well as girls. She heard several people snickering about her. As if Dana's near naked run was not humiliating enough, some guys were taking pictures of her with their cell phones. It is only a matter of time before they post those pictures on the internet.

"Wow, nice ass!"

"Why don't you come to my room tonight, you slut!"

"Slut! Slut! Slut!" those were the words that echoed throughout her long run back to her dorm.

"Darn those bastards!" Dana said to herself. "They must've told the whole school that they did something with me!"

Room 110

Dana opened the door to the room and she found Nicole talking to somebody on her cell phone.

"Oh, she just stepped in." said Nicole. "Sorry, it was a false alarm."

Nicole hung up the phone and looked furiously at Dana.

"Where have you been?!" she asked. "I just called the campus police and told them you were missing!"

"I'm sorry…" Dana replied.

"Did you hook-up with another guy again?!" asked Nicole. Dana nodded. "What happened to your clothes?!"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and they were nowhere to be found. Chris must've hidden them or something."

"Dana, I was worried sick!" yelled Nicole. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

Nicole turned on the TV and put it to the PCA News Channel. Jeremiah Trottman was covering the story about the mysterious rapist known only as Genocide.

"_**Last night at about 11:30, a girl was walking back to her dorm when she found a mysterious looking man hiding behind the bushes. She tried to run away but the man ran after her and sexually assaulted her on top of a faculty member's vehicle…."**_

"Oh my god!" said Dana. "I'm glad that wasn't me."

"You think?" Nicole replied with an annoyed look on her face.

"_**Shortly after midnight, that same man known only as Genocide, entered the girl's locker room and sexually assaulted another girl in the shower."**_

"That bastard makes me sick!" yelled Nicole. "Doesn't he make you sick?" Dana nodded.

"_**The man stands approximately six foot five inches tall. He wears a black mask and his outfit bears black and yellow colors. All PCA students are being urged to be vigilant and aware of their surroundings. Police believe this man likes to strike late in the night given the colors of his outfit. Police suggest that all girls on this campus should walk in groups and should not be out by themselves at night. This is Jeremiah Trottman for your PCA News…." **_

"Dana, how many guys have you hooked up with since you came back to PCA?" asked Nicole.

"Let's see… There's Chase, Steve, Henry, Chris, four guys. Five if you include Logan years ago." Dana replied.

"Are you taking birth control pills?"

"No."

"Did you use any kind of protection, like a condom?"

"Umm… No, I don't think so. Not with any of the guys I've slept with so far."

Nicole screamed. "Dana, you need help!"

"Why do I need help?"

"Because you've been sleeping around with guys you barely know. And you don't even have the sense to use protection." replied Nicole.

"Since when, did I have to answer to you?" asked Dana. "I can sleep with whoever I want whenever I want!"

"Dana, you're engaging in very promiscuous behavior." said Nicole. Wow, that was a big word. "You run the risk of getting pregnant and you could also contract an STD. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Nicole, you are not my mother." said Dana. "I can take care of myself."

"Dana, I'm just looking out for you." said Nicole. "You're my friend."

"Well, I appreciate your concern but I believe I can solve my problems my way." Dana walked over to her closet and got dressed. She then walked out the door.

"What happened to the Dana I used to know?" Nicole asked herself.

Room 148, Maxwell Hall

Michael and James were currently in class so Lola and Logan decided to take advantage. They had the room all to themselves.

"So, do you want to make me happy?" Lola asked seductively.

"No!" Logan replied with a smirk.

"Get on the bed!" Lola ordered.

"I don't think so!"

"I said, get on the bed!" Lola kicked Logan onto the bed. She got undressed and got on top of Logan. She pulled down his shorts and his boxers. Logan helped her out by removing his shirt. Lola began rocking back and forth….

"Logan, damn you freakin' sexy boy!" she screamed as she continued to rock back and forth on top of him.

"Oh god, Dana…. Don't stop…." he moaned as he came. Lola was shocked to hear Dana's name. Did Logan just call her Dana?

Lola slapped Logan in the face. "I'm not Dana! I'm Lola!"

"Oh sorry." replied Logan.

Lola dropped down next to Logan. She could not believe he just called her Dana.

Training Center for PCA Wrestlers

Dana walked into the newly upgraded training center where the PCA wrestlers hold practices. It had some state of the art fitness equipment including weight machines, treadmills, chin up bars, clean-looking mats, and a full size ring.

The wrestlers began whispering and snickering as soon as they saw Dana. She just ignored them. She came to the wrestling practice facility to find a new guy for her to hang out with. Nobody could deny her the right to observe the wrestlers practice.

Dana directed her attention to the action going on inside the ring. "Crusher" Kurt Slavinski was working on some of his moves. The man is a physical specimen at 6 foot five inches tall and he weighs nearly three hundred pounds. Many believe he is the biggest threat to three-time defending state champion Chuck Javers, who is still undefeated to this day.

Kurt's opponent had him in a reverse waist lock and appeared to be setting up for a suplex. Kurt quickly reversed the move and delivered a German suplex. His opponent was unable to get his shoulders off the mat.

Dana clapped her hands. "Way to go Kurt! Whoo!"

"Hey, D. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good. How'd you do on the Math test earlier today?"

"I think I did okay. A lot of people don't think wrestlers can be smart." he said jokingly.

"I know, right." Dana replied with a smile.

Kurt stood on the ring apron. He extended his hand to Dana.

"Dana, would you like to have a match in the ring?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"With you? I think that's a little unfair." said Dana.

"Not with me, you silly girl!" said Kurt. "Eric!"

"This is Eric. He'll be your opponent." Kurt introduced Dana to his teammate.

"But, Kurt I don't know how to wrestle." Dana pointed out.

"Really? Are you sure?" Kurt asked with a smile. "You're Danger Cruz! I heard you beat two girls all by yourself."

"Okay, I guess…"

Dana and Eric engaged in a hard elbow tie-up in the center of the ring. Eric had Dana in a headlock and tried to put her away. Dana reversed the hold with a wrist lock and quickly turned it into a waist lock. Dana then followed up with a front suplex. She grabbed Eric's head and neck and rolled on her back. Eric tapped out as a result of the Dana's deadly choke hold

"Whoa! You really are dangerous!" Kurt teased her.

"Well, I guess I don't know my own strength." Dana replied with a smile. There appears to be some good chemistry between her and Kurt.

"Hey, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" asked Kurt.

"Sure. I'd love to." replied Dana.

Sushi Rox

"So how did you get to be so good at wrestling?" Dana asked him.

"Well, I was trained by Kurt Angle." replied Kurt.

"The former Olympic gold medalist and 12-time world champion?" asked Dana.

"Yup."

"Oh my god. No way!" Dana said in shock. "Do you plan to wrestle professionally?"

"I don't know yet…."

Kurt and Dana spent the entire time talking about school, their friends and wrestling. Not many people know this but Dana occasionally tunes in to WWE Shows as well as TNA impact. That's one thing she and Kurt have in common. Kurt has been watching his mentor lead the Main Event Mafia in battle against the TNA frontline every Thursday night. Dana knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Would you like to come to my room?" he asked her. Dana nodded with a smile.

Kurt's Room

Kurt turned on the lights and he quickly pressed his lips against Dana's. She didn't see it coming but she returned the kiss. Kurt moved Dana down on his bed and removed her shirt. Dana pushed him away.

"Kurt, I'm not ready." she told him. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"No worries." he said.

Dana put her shirt back on and was ready to go back to her dorm. She was about to turn the door knob but she quickly turned around to face Kurt.

"Thanks for dinner tonight." she told him. Dana walked up to Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, no problem." he replied. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Dana was ecstatic. Not only did she have the nerve to say no to the sex but she also found a sweet, thoughtful guy. So she thought…

At the Swimming Pool

Maria, a member of the PCA girl's varsity swim team was swimming laps in the campus pool. She has always enjoyed swimming at night since there was nobody around and she definitely had more privacy. Maria looked up at the clock and found that it was almost midnight.

"It's getting late, I need to get home." she told herself as she got out of the pool.

Maria looked around and noticed that her towel and her clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did my towel go?" she wondered. "I remember I left it right here. I can't walk back to my dorm like this!"

"Looking for something?" Genocide stepped out of the bushes with Maria's towel and clothes in hand. "You look hot in that swimsuit, I must say."

"Quit looking at me you pervert!" she screamed and tried to run away. Maria kept look back while she was running so she didn't noticed that there was another man who stepped in front of her. The man was dressed in red and was wearing a red Lucha Libre mask. He lifted his foot and caught Maria in the chin.

The mysterious red man stood over her. "You didn't think you were gonna get away from Genocide, did you?" he asked. "I'm his problem solver!"

"Looks like you got quite a boot there, Tyson." Genocide commented.

"Damn right, I do!" yelled Tyson. "So what should we do with her?"

"Please leave me alone…" said Maria. She was lying on the ground and she began to cry.

"Tell you what, I'll have my way with her." suggested Genocide. "You can have the rest."

"What?! No way!" yelled Tyson. "I'm the one who got her with the boot!" he pointed out.

"Alright, you run a hard bargain. You can have your way with her first." said Genocide.

Tyson stood over the helpless Maria. He forcefully ripped off her swimsuit. "Alright, here comes Papa!!!"

"Whoo! That was fun." said Tyson after he finished assaulting Maria. "Your turn, right?" he asked Genocide.

Genocide nodded and got on top of the poor, helpless Maria….

**A/N: That was brutal! I finally finished this chapter before the New Year! Who do you think Genocide is? That's something to think about for the next chapter (three more to go). Here's wishing all of you a happy and prosperous New Year!**


	11. It's Party Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick. The "Olympic (Angle) Slam" and the "Ankle lock" are the finishing moves of Kurt Angle. They are the property of TNA Wrestling.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy dealing with a lot of drama from this past Christmas break. It's also back to school for me and I'm still working on getting settled in. That's enough about me. In this chapter, there will be some hints that would help reveal Genocide's identity.**

All by Myself

Its Party Time!

Genocide got off Maria after he finished with his business inside her. Maria passed out shortly thereafter.

"Wow! That was fun!" Genocide exclaimed as he pulled up his pants.

"So, who's next?" Tyson asked him.

"I'd say we've wreaked enough havoc here tonight." said Genocide. "But I think I do have one person in mind."

"Who? Any more virgins in mind?"

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to try something new this time..." said Genocide.

"No! Don't tell me….! Why her?! She's a slut!" yelled Tyson.

"Exactly, we haven't victimized a slut yet." said Genocide. "Sluts should get what they deserve."

"I guess."

In the Girl's Lounge

"I can't believe Logan did it again!!" yelled Lola.

"Did what again?" asked Zoey.

"He moaned Dana's name while we were doing it." replied Lola.

"Well….." Zoey raised an eyebrow and was at a loss for words.

"Logan did the same thing while we were making out on the beach!" Lola continued to yell.

"Maybe you should consider breaking up with him." Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." said Lola. She was sad that she had to let Logan go. Looking on the bright side, the past 5 months were filled with a lot of fun and excitement. Let's not forget about the good sex. It was indeed fun while it lasted. "I'm gonna talk to him later today." she continued.

"Be nice about it." said Zoey.

"I will."

Later that Day…

Logan, Michael and James were busy playing Halo on Logan's X-Box. They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." said Logan.

The door opened to reveal Lola with a serious look on her face.

"Logan, we need to talk." she said.

"We'll leave you two alone." James told them as he stood up from his chair. "Let's go Mike."

James and Michael left the room leaving Logan and Lola alone.

"What's up babe?" Logan asked her.

"Wanna break up?" asked Lola.

"Huh?" Logan tried to comprehend why she would want to break up with him.

"Obviously, I'm not the one you truly love." Lola told him.

"Lola, what do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, you know." she told him. "I know you like Dana. It's so obvious."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been moaning her name every time we make-out or have sex." Lola pointed out.

"But…" Lola placed a finger over his lips.

"Let me finish." she said. "I know you like her. Whenever we do anything intimate, instead of seeing me, you see her."

"I guess." Logan said. "But can we still be friends?" he asked her.

"Of course." replied Lola as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then placed a hand on his cheek. "Dana needs you right now."

"What do you mean?" Logan just wasn't getting it.

"There is only one person who can save Dana from her dangerous secret life," said Lola. "And that's you, pretty boy." She gave him one last goodbye kiss on the lips. They made out for a few minutes until Lola broke it up.

"I'm gonna go back to my room. Later." she said as she got up.

"Alright. Later." Logan replied.

Lola was right. Although Logan has been trying hard to deny the fact that he still likes Dana, he just could not pull it off. It still showed in his actions and words. Logan felt guilty when he recalled the last time he spoke to Dana. He said a lot of mean things and made Dana cry like she never cried before. Dana became the school slut as a result of his actions. He was responsible for Dana's engagement in promiscuous activities and it was up to him to make things right again.

Room 110

"_**We interrupt this program to bring you this very important news update. Ladies and Gentlemen, he struck again; the man known only as Genocide. At about ten o'clock last night, another girl was sexually assaulted by the PCA campus pool. The girl told police that she was assaulted by two men. One of them Genocide, the other appeared to be his sidekick known only as Tyson. Tyson is described as a man that stands six feet eight inches tall and weighs nearly three hundred pounds. He was last seen wearing all-red attire and a Lucha Libre Mask of the same color. There is a $20,000 reward for anyone with information on the identity and whereabouts of Genocide and his sidekick Tyson. This is Jeremiah Trottman for your PCA News."**_

"I can't believe he did it again!!" Nicole screamed."Can you believe he just did it again?!"

"I can't believe it either." replied Dana.

"Somebody needs to make him pay!!" Nicole managed to break the pencil she was holding with her own hands.

"Go Nicole," said Dana. "I never knew you were that strong." Nicole just laughed as response.

"You should be the one to make him pay, Miss Dangerous." Nicole told Dana.

"I don't know about that…" replied Dana. "Hey, are you going to the state wrestling championships today?"

"Nope, I think I would much rather wrestle my boyfriend in a bedroom brawl." Nicole said with a naughty tone.

"Okay, have fun with that." Dana walked out of the room and made her way to the gym where the wrestling championships were going to be held.

The Battle for the Title

Dana made it to the gym and found a comfortable seat. She wanted to show her support for Kurt, who many believe will be the next wrestling champion of the state of California. She witnessed Kurt destroy his opponents with various submission holds. For a man his size, he was a very skilled mat technician. After all was said and done, Kurt and Chuck Javers were the last men standing. They were getting ready to battle for the state championship.

Michael Buffer stood in the center of the mat and did a good job of getting the crowd fired up for the championship bout.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the beautiful gym of Pacific Coast Academy in beautiful Malibu, California for the main event of the evening. This bout is scheduled for one fall and is for the heavyweight championship of the world (he meant 'state'). Are you ready? Wrestling fans, are you ready? Introducing the wrestler standing to my right, the challenger from Greenbay, Wisconsin, weighing in at 280 pounds, 'Crusher' Kurt Slavinski."**

*Cheers*

"**And introducing the wrestler to my left, the champion, from Laguna Beach, California, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the undefeated heavyweight champion of the state of Califonia, ladies and gentlemen, Chuck Javers."**

*****Echo of Boos*

"**Llllet's get ready to rumble!!!!!!!"**

The PCA fans have been waiting a long time to witness this match. If anyone was going to dethrone the champ, it was gonna be "Crusher" Kurt.

*Bell Rings*

As soon as the bell rang, Chuck Javers charged Kurt at full speed. He picked him up and dropped him on the mat with a body slam. He then taunted the crowd.

"You suck, Javers!" yelled one of the fans. The chants of "Javers sucks!" began to echo throughout the gym.

"Shut up!" Chuck Javers yelled at the crowd.

Kurt quickly got up from the slam. It did not look like it hurt him at all. Chuck turned around and was shocked to see Kurt get up that quickly. His matches usually last only a few seconds. Kurt was something else.

"Is that all you got, champ?" he boldly asked. Kurt picked up Chuck and delivered a body slam of his own. That shook up the champion.

Kurt stood over Chuck and was ready to put him in a leg lock. Unfortunately, Chuck quickly got up and delivered a double leg takedown on Kurt who was down once again. He turned him around and placed him in a full nelson submission on the ground.

Dana got up from her seat and began to offer Kurt some encouragement. "Let go Kurt!" she began to chant.

"Let's Go Kurt! Let's Go Kurt!" the crowd followed Dana's lead.

Kurt was slowly working his way back to a vertical base. As soon as he got to his feet, in an amazing display of strength, Kurt broke Chuck's full nelson with only his arms. Nobody has ever been able to do that before. He quickly grabbed Chuck's arm and placed it around his head. The crowd knew what was next.

"Give him the Olympic Slam Kurt!" Dana screamed.

Kurt twirled his opponent around and dropped him with the Olympic slam. He was quick to follow-up the move with a pin attempt. Unfortunately, Chuck Javers still managed to keep one of his shoulders up meaning the match will continue.

"I'm gonna make you tap, champ!" Kurt stood over Chuck and pulled down the straps of his wrestling attire much like his mentor. The crowd was really into the match and began to chant Kurt's name. He grabbed Chuck's ankle and twisted it hard. Chuck screamed in pain. Kurt dropped to the mat and locked Chuck's leg between both his legs and continued to twist his ankle.

"Do you give up, Javers?" the referee asked the champion.

Within a few minutes, Chuck Javers tapped out for the first time ever in his career, making Kurt the new state champion.

"You tapped out!" Those chants were beginning to fill the whole gym. It was a derogatory statement directed towards the former champion.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and new heavyweight champion of the state of California, Crusher Kurt Slavinski!"**

The referee handed Kurt the championship trophy, making his big victory official.

"Yay Kurt!" Dana ran towards her new found friend and hugged him tight.

"I couldn't have done it without you baby." he told Dana and gave her a juicy kiss on the cheek.

Kurt pulled away from the hug and grabbed a microphone.

"Does anybody wanna party tonight?" he asked the crowd.

"Yeah!!!!"

"Well, then come to my house tonight at 9! Let's celebrate OUR victory together tonight!" Kurt told the crowd. He has always been a good speaker.

Dana approached Kurt again and whispered in his ear. "I'll see you tonight."

"Later D."

Party Time!

Everybody was having a good time at the party. Many were dancing; some were drinking alcohol while others were hooking up in the many different rooms in the house.

Lola was dancing by herself when she noticed Michael sitting in a corner all by himself. By the look on his face, she could tell that something was bothering him. She decided to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Michael." greeted Lola.

"Hey. What's up?" Michael replied using a "dead tone."

"What's wrong? Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" she asked him.

"I found Lisa making out with another guy." he replied with his head down.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Lola placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be."

"Wanna dance with me?" asked Lola.

Michael nodded and they were now dancing together. The DJ started to play a slow song. Lola had both her arms around Michael's neck and he had both his arms around Lola's waist.

"You know, I think maybe it's time for you to move on." suggested Lola.

"What do you mean?" asked Michael.

Lola pressed her lips against his.

"I've always liked you, you know." said Lola.

"But what about Logan?"

"I broke up with him." Lola looked into Michael's eyes and kissed him again.

"You know what, I like you too."

Zoey was dancing by herself on the dance floor. Chase was watching her from the distance. Zoey just ignored him. While she was dancing, somebody bumped into her hard.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she told the person who bumped her. As soon as he turned around, she recognized who he was.

"Hey Zo, whassup?" he asked her.

"Romeo! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!" said Zoey as she gave Romeo a hug. "What are you doing here? You don't go to PCA."

"I'm here to visit my buddy, Kurt. I wanted to show my support for our new state champion." he replied.

"I see."

"Hey Zo, how's your boyfriend treating you? His name is Chase, right?" asked Romeo.

"We broke up. I caught him cheating on me with another girl." Zoey told Romeo the whole story.

"That's not right, girl. What you need is a real, faithful man." he told her.

"What do you mean, Romeo?"

"Listen, the last time we saw each other was when we were in middle school." said Romeo. "I really liked you back then but you never reciprocated."

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot." replied Zoey.

"It's all good." Romeo told her. He moved closer and whispered seductively in her ear. "That room is open over there. Why don't we do something nice to make you forget about Chase?"

"I don't know, Romeo…." Zoey looked at Chase who was giving her and Romeo a death glare. She mouthed the words "eat your heart out". This really upset Chase who got up from his chair and walked away.

"Well, are we gonna go or not?" he asked her.

"Let's do it." replied Zoey.

Inside One of the Rooms

As soon as they entered the room, Zoey and Romeo began making out. In the middle of their make-out session, Zoey pulled away.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked him.

Romeo pulled out a condom from his pocket. "I'm all ready, baby."

"Good." Zoey continued making out with him. While they were going at it, Zoey removed his shirt. She unbuckled his belt and was struggling to undo his jeans. Romeo helped her out and wiggled out of them. He was now in his boxers but not for long. Zoey used her quick hands to pull them down. Romeo removed Zoey's tank top exposing her bra. He placed his hands on her breasts and moved them down to her waist area and pulled down her skirt. Zoey was now in her underwear.

Zoey pushed Romeo away and made her way to the bed. She lay down on the bed and looked at him with seductive eyes. She then used her pointed finger to signal him to join her on the bed. As an added incentive, she undid her bra in front of him and pulled down her panties. Romeo was now looking at Zoey in all her glory.

Romeo slipped on the condom and made his way to the bed. He got on top of Zoey and began the exciting process of pleasuring her….

Back to the Party

"I can't believe Zoey would sleep with some random guy just to get me jealous!" Chase said to himself while placing his ear against the door of the room where Zoey and Romeo were having sex.

Zoey's and Romeo's loud moans really angered Chase. "I hate that, guy." Within minutes, Zoey began screaming Romeo's name. To make it even more ridiculous, she was reciting Juliet's famous line from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet".

"Romeo! Romeo! Where are thou Romeo?!!!!" she screamed. "Fuck me!! Fuck me, your majesty!!!"

"Oh my god! What is he doing to her?" Chase wondered. He heard several loud bounces on the bed. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to sleep with Dana?" Chase then walked away from the room.

Meanwhile, Dana was hanging out with Kurt and his buddies. Logan was watching her from the distance.

"I'm gonna go the restroom, be right back." Dana told Kurt. He nodded in response.

"Dude, is this the chick you're gonna bang tonight?" asked one of Kurt's friends.

"Damn, she's hot!" said another one of his friends.

"You damn right. We're gonna hook up tonight." said Kurt. "I guaran-damn-tee it!"

Logan was watching Kurt and the guys snickering about something. He had a feeling they were talking about Dana.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Logan said to himself.

His feelings were right this time. Kurt grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. He then whispered something to one of his friends and handed him three $100 bills. The friend nodded and placed some white powder in Dana's drink.

"I can't believe they just did that!" Logan wanted to beat those guys so bad (especially Kurt) but he wanted to see if Dana was really gonna drink the punch. Dana rejoined the guys shortly thereafter.

"Hey guys, I'm back." said Dana.

"Would you like some punch, Day?" Kurt asked her.

"Sure." replied Dana.

"Here you go." Kurt handed her a cup with the spiked punch.

"Thanks." Dana chugged down the punch.

"No!!!" Logan saw Dana drink the punch and he was not happy about it.

"Wanna go up to my room?" asked Kurt. He extended his hand to her.

Dana smiled and held his hand. "I'd love to." she replied.

Kurt and Dana began walking up the stairs holding hands. Dana looked back and stuck her tongue out at Logan.

"I should follow them to make sure the champ has some privacy." said one of Kurt's friends.

"Wow, you're such a great friend, Tyson." said another friend.

Tyson grabbed a steel chair and followed Kurt up the stairs.

**A/N: Finally. I finished the chapter, only three more to go. I'm looking to get the next chapter up this weekend since it's a long one. But 'til then please review. **


	12. Please No

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick.**

All by Myself

Please No….

Kurt and Dana were now standing in front of Kurt's room. Kurt opened the door and held it open for Dana.

"After you." he said as he held the door open for Dana.

"Thank you." Dana replied as she entered Kurt's room.

Before Kurt entered the room, he spotted Tyson hiding somewhere nearby. He signaled Tyson to stand guard in front of the door. Tyson did just that. As soon as Kurt stepped inside and shut the door, Tyson set up the steel chair and sat down. He did what his friend had requested him to do.

Meanwhile, Logan was downstairs getting ready to leave. He stepped out of the house and was about to make his way back to his dorm. Logan, however, stepped back into the house. His conscience did not allow him to leave….

Flashback:

Logan looked Dana in her teary eyes and said things he knew he was going to regret later but nonetheless he said them anyway.

"Do me a favor. Don't ever speak to me again! Understand? I don't ever wanna see you again either, you clingy bitch!" he yelled at her face. More tears were coming out of Dana's eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just a girl I just had sex with! There I said it, happy now?"

Logan walked away after he finished his last sentence. Dana dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. He had never seen her cry like that before.

End Flashback.

"Dana's the way she is right now because of me." Logan said to himself. "I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if something happens to her tonight." Logan stepped back into the house and made his way to the staircase.

Inside Kurt's Room

Kurt and Dana were making out passionately. Kurt placed his hands around Dana's waist and removed her tank top. Dana did not resist. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off in response. Kurt unbuttoned Dana's jeans and pulled them down in one swift motion. She was wearing a strapless black bra and a pink thong.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" Kurt asked her.

"I think you're pretty hot yourself." replied Dana.

They continued making out and feeling each other up. Kurt moved Dana towards the bed and gently moved her down.

Kurt put one of his hands around her back and slid it underneath the material of Dana's bra. Dana came to her senses and gently shoved Kurt away.

"What now?!" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"I can't do this. I just can't." said Dana. "I don't think we know each other well enough to do this."

"Well, too late girl." said Kurt with an evil smile. "The Crusher doesn't take no for an answer." He held her down with a lot of force and tried to undo her bra. Dana saw this as a red flag and elbowed him twice in the head. She quickly got up and ran towards the door. There was only one problem, it was locked.

"There's no way out, Dana." he told her. "Why don't you just get on the bed like a good girl? It'll be over before you know it."

"Never!" Dana knew that if she was going to come out of this in one piece, there was only thing she could do: fight.

"Bring it, baby." said Kurt as he taunted her to try to fight him.

Dana nodded and ran towards him. Instead of charging straight at him, she jumped onto the bed and delivered a flying clothesline on Kurt. It did not look like it hurt him at all. He was still standing tall.

"Is that all you've got? Come on Danger Cruz!"

Dana ran towards him again. Kurt tried to catch her in the chin with a big boot to the face but Dana ducked underneath it and was now standing behind him. Dana kicked him hard at the back of one of his knees. Kurt lost his vertical base and was now on his knees.

"Take that, you sick son of bitch!" she yelled. Dana climbed onto his back and tried to choke him out. Kurt knew exactly what to do to counter this submission move. Displaying his amazing strength, Kurt stood up with ease even with Dana on his back. He leaned forward and snapmared her onto the wooden floor. That had to hurt! Dana was now holding her aching back on the floor.

"Game Over." Kurt said to her. "Thanks for playing." He grabbed her by the hair and helped her get up. Dana was not ready to give up just yet. She knew what he was going to do to her and she just did not want that to happen. Dana delivered two elbows to his midsection. Kurt grabbed Dana's neck in frustration and threw her hard against the wall. Dana's head bounced violently off the wall. This rendered her helpless and unable to fight back. On top of that, she began to feel a little groggy.

"Wow, I must admit, you're tough." commented Kurt. "No wonder they call you Danger Cruz." He grabbed both of Dana's arms and dragged her towards the bed. "You put up a good fight even after you drank the spiked punch. I like that." This shocked Dana. She always had the impression that Kurt was a nice guy.

Kurt picked up Dana's lifeless body and placed her on the bed. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I mean who would ever suspect that a star athlete like me would do something this crazy? First it was Rebecca, then Katie and then the lovely Maria…"

"Wait, so you're Genocide?" Dana asked in a whisper.

"Yup. You got that one right. And guess what, YOU'RE NEXT!" exclaimed Kurt as he got on top of the bed and handcuffed one of Dana's hands to the bed post. It was official: she was in big trouble and there was nothing she could do about it.

Outside Kurt's Room

Logan climbed the stairs onto the second floor and spent some time trying to figure out where Kurt might have taken Dana. He stopped when he found a big guy that looked like a bouncer sitting in front of one of the rooms. Logan exhaled and made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Tyson.

"I need to see Dana." replied Logan.

"Look, why don't you turn around and give the champ some privacy?" Tyson asked nicely.

"I just wanna make sure she's okay."

"Well, she is. Now beat it before I break your neck!" exclaimed Tyson as he stood up and stared down Logan.

"Okay, I'm leaving." said Logan. Before he even moved an inch, he had a plan to direct Tyson's attention to a certain corridor on the second floor. "Hey look, its Chuck Javers." Logan pointed in some random direction.

"Huh, where?" As soon as Tyson turned his head in that direction, Logan grabbed his arm and pinched a nerve that knocked him unconscious. Dating Quinn sure came in handy this time.

Logan picked up the steel chair and folded it. He was ready to use whatever means necessary to protect Dana.

Back Inside Kurt's Room

"Kurt, please… please don't do this…." Dana pleaded.

"What's the matter? You slept with Speedo Steve and Chris Robinson." said Kurt. He undid her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. Dana started crying. "Hell, even Henry the nerd was good enough for you. Why not me?" he asked.

Dana turned her head and saw the key to the handcuffs on the night table next to the bed. All she had to do was distract Kurt for a few seconds. That should be enough time for her to grab the key and free herself.

"Why are you crying, my dear?" asked Kurt as he ran his hands down her cheeks. Dana gathered enough strength to deliver a powerful punch to Kurt's eye. He groaned in pain for a few seconds. Dana reached for the key but unfortunately she accidentally tipped it away from her. The key fell to the floor. There goes her chance of escaping.

"Grrr!!! You bitch!" Dana's punch got Kurt furious.

*Smack! Smack! Smack!*

Kurt slapped Dana's face three times and that really hurt her. After he finished hitting her, he put on a sadistic smile.

"Now that you know who I am really am; have you ever wondered why I violated those girls?" he whispered in her ear. Dana nodded no.

"Well, I like the feeling of being in control. I like to see women scream in pain and beg for mercy." Kurt opened another one of his drawers and took out a chain. He proceeded to wrap the chain around his fist. He got back on the bed and got on top of Dana who continued to cry. He held his chain-wrapped fist next to her face.

"Now listen, you'd better stay still or I'll be forced to mess up that beautiful face of yours. Got it?" Dana nodded. "Don't worry it'll be over before you know it." Kurt grabbed the waist band of her thong and pulled it down revealing Dana in all her glory.

Just when Kurt was about to unzip his pants, he heard a key turn on the door.

"I thought I told him not to bother me." said Kurt, referring to his friend Tyson.

The door opened but it was not who Kurt expected to see. It was Logan who had a steel chair in hand. Dana was relieved to see him.

"Its over, Kurt. Let her go." demanded Logan.

"Why, if it isn't the famous Logan Reese," said Kurt. "What can I do for you?"

"You heard me, let her go."

"I'm sorry I can't do that." replied Kurt. "Besides even if I did, no one is ever going to believe that I tried to rape her. Your choice, Reese."

Logan tried took one step forward. Kurt showed Logan his fist which was wrapped in the chain. "Take one more step forward and I swear to God, I'll rearrange her face with my fist."

"Let's face it Reese, you can't win. Why don't you just join me?" suggested Kurt. "We could have some fun double teaming this whore."

Dana looked over at Logan. "Logan, don't listen to him." Dana's soft voice along with the tears in her eyes caused Logan to snap.

Logan threw the chair at Kurt's head with every ounce of strength he had. It connected and caused Kurt to fall off the bed.

Logan approached the bed. When he looked down at his feet, he found the key to the handcuffs. He sat on the bed and got the handcuffs off Dana. He did his best not to look at Dana's bare body.

"Logan…." Dana approached him and hugged him tightly. She began to cry on his shoulder.

Logan hugged her back and placed his hand at the back of her neck. "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now." he whispered in her ear.

While Logan and Dana were hugging each other, Kurt got back up to his feet. He was busted wide open and his forehead was bleeding profusely. But nonetheless, he was still standing. He picked up the chain.

Dana saw Kurt standing with the chain in hand and this worried her. "Logan, look out behind you!"

Logan tried to turn around but before he was able to do that, Kurt wrapped the chain around his throat and lifted him up.

"Logan!!" yelled Dana. She wanted to help him but her body felt very weak and her eyes were becoming heavy. All she could do was watch helplessly while Logan was getting the life choked out of him.

"You're mine!! You stupid son of a bitch!" Kurt had the chained wrapped tightly around Logan's throat. He had the submission hold locked in and tightly applied. To make matters worse, he lifted Logan high above the ground. Without a vertical base, it is difficult to escape a choke hold.

"Logan!! No!! Kurt, please stop it! Please stop…" begged Dana. Unfortunately her calls fell on deaf ears. Logan was beginning to fade right before her eyes.

"No, Logan. You can't die here. You got Dana into this mess and you're gonna get her out of it." Logan said to himself. "Think, Logan. Think."

Within seconds, a light bulb turned on inside Logan's head. "I got it…." He adjusted his Zap Watch so it points directly behind him. Logan pressed a button and a beam successfully connected with Kurt's forehead.

Kurt let go of Logan and held his forehead. He groaned loudly in pain. Logan took a second to catch his breath. After that, he picked up the steel chair and delivered a vicious chair shot to Kurt's head. Surprisingly, Kurt was still on his feet. Logan delivered a second chair shot but Kurt still refused to go down. Logan took one step back and delivered a third chair shot. Kurt finally went down and he was out.

Logan looked at the chair and was shocked to see how bent it was. He chuckled and dropped the chair. He then turned his attention to Dana who was lying there smiling at him.

"Hey." he softly greeted her.

"Hey." she replied.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." said Logan. He removed his jacket and placed it around Dana's back.

Dana hugged Logan again and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

"My pleasure." he said with a smile.

Dana's eyes were getting heavy to the point where she was unable to stay awake. Logan looked down at her and noticed that something was wrong.

"Dana, are you okay?" Logan asked her. "Dana?" Dana passed out in his arms.

Michael and Lola walked up to the door of Kurt's room and found Logan holding Dana is his arms.

"There you are we've been looking for you." said Michael. "What's this big dude doing on the ground out here?" he asked referring to Tyson.

"Call an ambulance." ordered Logan.

"What?" asked Lola.

"Call an ambulance! Damn it!" Lola nodded. She took out her cell phone and dialed 911.

**A/N: I finally got it done despite my busy schedule! How cool is that? Two more chapters left. Let me give you an idea about what's going to happen in the next chapter. In the next chapter, Zoey and Chase will have an important conversation. In addition, Logan will try to make things right with Dana. Exactly what does Logan have in mind? Read the next chapter to find out. But 'til then please review. **


	13. Meant to be rated M

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M because…. Well, you'll find out. 1 more chapter left.**

All by Myself

Meant to be (rated M)

"Call an ambulance." ordered Logan.

"What?" asked Lola.

"Call an ambulance! Damn it!" Lola nodded. She took out her cell phone and dialed 911.

The police and the paramedics arrived within minutes. Dana was placed on a stretcher and was rushed to the hospital. Kurt and Tyson were both arrested. They will be locked up in jail for a really long time, where they belong.

Kurt was stripped of the state title because of his despicable actions. The state title was held up and a tournament was going to be held in a month to determine the new state champion in which former champion Chuck Javers was to get a first round bye. What's more, Logan received $20,000 in reward money since he was instrumental in the arrest of Kurt and Tyson. In addition, the treatments for his injuries, though minor, were going to be paid for in full courtesy of the PCA police department.

At the Hospital

"Now hold still…" ordered the nurse. She was putting some medicine around Logan's neck. It was bruised as a result of Kurt's chokehold.

"Oww…." said Logan.

"Don't be a baby!" said the nurse. "I've seen injuries a lot worse than yours."

"Yeah, I guess…" replied Logan. "By the way, how's Dana doing?"

"Dana? You mean, your friend?"

"Yeah."

"She's in the other room." replied the nurse. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, Mr. Reese, you're good to go." the nurse told Logan. "Just make sure to put this around your neck before you go to bed." She handed Logan a bottle of medicine.

"Thanks." Logan stepped out his room and took a peek inside Dana's room. He saw Lola inside talking to her. He wanted to step in to make sure nothing happens between them but he knew he didn't have to do that.

Dana's Room

"Lola, look. I'm sorry I called you a skank the first time we met." said Dana. "I mean, I guess I just wanted Logan all to myself. I was being possessive. You know."

"Don't worry about it. I knew all along that Logan liked you." Lola told Dana. "At some point it became clear."

"How so?" asked Dana.

"Well, whenever we'd do anything intimate, he'd moan your name, not mine." said Lola.

"Really?"

"Yup. So I broke up with him."

Dana's eyes widened and she felt a sudden surge of energy run through her whole body. "You did?"

"He's all yours, Danger." Lola said with a smile.

"Lola, I know we didn't start out on good terms. But do you think we could still be friends?" asked Dana.

Lola walked up to Dana's bed and hugged her. "Of course. Let's just put this behind us."

After she finished her sentence, Zoey, Chase, Michael, James and Nicole all walked in.

"We made our way here as soon as we could." said Nicole. "Are you okay?" Nicole had a look of concern on her face.

"How're you feeling, D?" asked Michael.

"Good. It's just some minor poisoning. No big deal."

"That's good." said Chase.

"Do you know when they're going to release you?" asked James.

"Tomorrow at eight AM."

"Great. I'll pick you up then." said Nicole.

"Thanks Nicole." said Dana.

"Well, we should get going." said James as he looked down at his watch.

"Alright. Feel better Dana. We'll see you tomorrow." said Nicole.

"Thanks. See you." Lola and Michael along with Nicole and James walked out of the room and made their way back to their dorms. This left Dana with Zoey and Chase. A long silence filled the room.

"So, what happened to Kurt?" Chase asked to break the silence.

"They put him in jail and stripped him of his state title." Dana replied. "Listen, you guys, I'm so sorry I ruined your relationship. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." She said to Chase.

"No, I should be sorry. I'm the one who's stupid." said Chase.

"Yup. You're right about that." Zoey told him.

"I'm sorry I slept with Chase. It's just…. I wanted to feel wanted, needed and loved by somebody. I didn't think I was getting that from you guys and I don't blame you. I've been gone for a while and am nothing but a distant memory." Dana told Zoey.

"I accept your apology." replied Zoey. "No matter what happens, you'll always be our friend." Zoey assured her.

"So are you guys, you know, good?" asked Dana.

"Well…." Chase tried to speak but couldn't.

"I should go." said Zoey. She hurriedly made her way to the door. "See you tomorrow, Dana. Feel better." Zoey then walked out the door in tears.

"Thanks."

Dana turned her attention to Chase. "What happened?" she asked him.

"Well, it's a long story." he replied. "Zoey slept with an old friend just to get me jealous. I guess she feels ashamed of her actions."

"You should make things right with her." Dana suggested.

"Yeah, will do." said Chase. He walked up to the bed and hugged Dana and stepped out of the room.

Outside the Room

"Zoey! Wait!" said Chase as he tried to catch up to Zoey.

Zoey ignored him and ran outside the hospital where it had been raining. She rushed towards her car and drove away.

"What am I supposed to do?" Chased asked himself. He made his way outside the hospital with his head down.

Logan, who was hiding somewhere in the corridor, got out of his hiding spot and walked up to Dana's room.

Back Inside Dana's Room

Logan entered the room and shut the door behind him. Dana looked happy to see him.

"Hey, Dana. How're you doing?" he asked her.

"Good. I feel better already." she replied with a smile.

"Look, Dana, I'm sorry about everything I did and said to you."

"Apology accepted. How could I still hate you after saving my life earlier?" Dana said with a smile.

"I don't think sorry is enough though…" said Logan.

"Trust me. We're good." Dana assured him.

"Tell you what," said Logan. "Why don't you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

"What do you mean?" Dana asked him.

"Let's see, today's Thursday. How 'bout you spend the weekend at my house in Santa Barbara? Just you and me." suggested Logan.

"Ummm…. Okay." replied Dana. She felt a creeping blush on her cheeks and tried to cover it up.

"Cool. See you then."

"See you tomorrow." Logan smiled and walked out the door. Look's like she already had something to look forward to as soon as she's released from the hospital.

Back at PCA

Chase arrived at the student parking lot and parked his car in the first slot he could find. As he made his way to the campus, he managed to spot Zoey's car in spite of the rain and the dark night.

"She's already here." he said to himself. He made his way to room 101, where she would most likely be.

*Knock Knock*

Lola opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Zoey?" Chase asked her.

"No, I haven't." replied Lola. "I thought she was with you."

"No, she isn't." said Chase. "Its really late and I'm a little worried."

"Let me try calling her cell." said Lola as she dialed Zoey's number.

"_Hi, This is Zoey. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."_ It was her voice mailbox.

"She's not answering." Lola told Chase.

"Damn it! Where could she be?!" Chase turned around and made a hasty exit.

"I sure hope she's okay." Lola said to herself.

Chase searched all over campus and Zoey was nowhere to be found. After a long period of searching, Chase found Zoey sitting on the curb of the student drop-off area. She was holding her knees tightly and she kept her head buried between her knees. Chase slowly approached her. As he got closer, he noticed that she had been crying (possibly). It was difficult to be completely sure since the rain had soaked her hair, face and body.

"Zoey?"

"Go away! I can take of myself." she told him.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" asked Chase. "Talk to me."

Zoey pointed in the direction of the flagpole. "That's where you fell… The day we first met three years ago. Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday." said Chase. "I knew at that moment that I was in love with you."

"I'm really glad I met you." said Zoey as she looked Chase in the eye.

"Me too." said Chase. They were staring into each others eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry." they said in unison.

"Chase, I feel so dirty." Zoey told him. "I can't believe I randomly hooked up with Romeo."

"Don't worry, I won't judge you." Upon saying this, Chase held Zoey in his arms and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I mean, he didn't even bother to stay with me after the sex. He just got up and left!" yelled Zoey.

"What a jerk!" said Chase. "Listen, it's getting late. Do you want to go back with me to my room?"

Zoey was hesitant at first but decided to give Chase a second chance. She nodded yes.

Inside Chase's Room

Chase was lucky enough to have a single room. So he didn't have to worry about having roommates. For some reason, Michael and Logan didn't mind keeping James as their roommate. Chase never took this personally.

"Make yourself comfortable." he told Zoey.

"Just one problem, what am I supposed to wear?" asked Zoey. "I don't have any clothes with me." Zoey's clothes were soaking wet from the rain.

"Umm…. Here put this on." Chase opened one of his drawers and took out a pair of pajamas. He gave them to Zoey.

"Thanks." She said. Zoey removed her tank top and unzipped her pants. She was now in her bra and thong. Chase felt embarrassed by this. So being the gentleman that he is, he decided to turn around.

"Don't worry. You can look." she told him. Chase felt a little more comfortable and began to get undressed as well. He went to his drawer and got out a shirt and some sweat pants. Before he could put any of them on, he noticed Zoey sitting on his bed still in her underwear. So he put on a smile and sat down next to her.

Chase held her chin and turned her head so that she was facing him. He then pressed his lips against hers. Zoey was surprised at first but felt comfortable after a while. They were kissing for what seemed to be an eternity. Chase moved her down on the bed. Zoey pulled down Chase's boxers. In response, Chase undid Zoey's bra and removed her thong. Chase kissed her lips while his hands moved up and down her body. He began to plant kisses downwards; First on her neck, then in her chest area, and then in her stomach. Zoey giggled softly. As soon as his face reached her womanhood, he pulled back and inserted two fingers. He swiveled them around as she began to moan his name. After a few minutes of fingering her, Chase inserted his manhood into her. Zoey squealed in excitement. Chase pounded his way inside her. Zoey arched and threw her head back in pleasure.

When he couldn't hold it in any longer, Chase came into her. Zoey sighed loudly in response. Chase pulled out of her and Zoey rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Chase. And I forgive you." she said as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you, too. Zoe." replied Chase.

Zoey and Chase drifted into a deep sleep shortly thereafter.

Room 110, the Next Day

Dana and Nicole walked back into their room. Dana sat back down on the bed. Nicole turned to her and showed a naughty look on her face.

"What?" asked Dana.

Nicole raised her eyebrows repeated to tease Dana. "How are you and Logan doing?"

Dana was embarrassed by the question but decided to answer it anyway. "Good, I guess."

"And?"

"He invited me to his house this weekend." Dana told her. "He said he wanted to make things right between us."

Nicole screamed loudly.

"What now?" Dana asked her. She was obviously annoyed.

"You know what he's going to do right?" asked Nicole.

"No, what?" Dana began to blush.

"Stop acting stupid. I already know you like him." said Nicole. "So, would you like to borrow some condoms from me?"

"No! We're not going to have sex!" yelled Dana. "We're just going to have dinner or something like that, I think." Dana had a feeling Logan was planning to do it with her. She was being defensive and did not want to admit that to Nicole. "Besides he's going to have to earn it."

"Take em." Nicole placed the stash of condoms in Dana's hand. "You think I'm gonna buy that crap? You're crazy over him. You won't be able to stop yourself."

"We'll see about that." replied Dana.

Fast Forward….At Logan's House

Dana and Logan were completely silent during the car ride to Logan's mansion in Santa Barbara. This is the same home where the gang competed in "Gender Defenders." Logan pulled into the driveway.

"Wow, it's beautiful and huge!" commented Dana.

"Yup. It's too bad you weren't here when we shot Gender Defenders." said Logan.

"Gender Defenders?"

"Yeah, my dad produced the show. It was guys against girls in a variety of competitions."

"Who won?" asked Dana.

"The girls." Logan said softly.

"Wow! Think about how badly you would've lost if I had played!" said Dana.

"I'm glad you didn't." Logan said playfully.

Logan helped Dana carry her suitcase to her room.

"This is your room." Logan told her.

"Wow, its looks so nice…" said Dana.

"Get changed." said Logan. "Meet me in the pool in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Logan stepped out of the room to give Dana some privacy.

Dana already had her bikini underneath her clothes. She removed her shirt and unzipped her jeans to reveal a hot red bikini. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Go get him, girl!" she whispered to herself. Dana grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

When she got to the pool, she already noticed Logan waiting for her. His body looked hot, as usual.

"Why, hello Dana." he greeted her with a gentleman tone. "I must say, you look hot in that bikini!"

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." she told Logan. Dana set down the towel and lay down on her stomach. She wanted to appease Logan so she decided to ask him for a favor. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind, putting some sunscreen on my back?" she asked him.

"Sure." he replied.

Logan grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and squirted some on his hand. He then began rubbing Dana's back. She was getting the massage of her life. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Everything just seemed right at that moment. After Logan finished rubbing her back, she decided to prolong the moment as long as she could.

"Logan, could you please put more?" she asked him. "And go lower?" Dana reached around her back and undid her bikini top. Logan liked that. On top of that, she also pulled down her bikini bottom slightly. This exposed part of her behind.

"Dana, are you sure you want me to touch you there?" Logan asked her.

Dana blushed a little. "No, go ahead. I don't mind." she assured him.

Logan nodded and did what Dana said. He enjoyed running his hands all over her back and eventually her butt. It's been a while since he's had this much fun. Dana was feeling so relaxed during Logan's massage that she managed to fall asleep.

"Dana?" Logan looked over to check up on her and noticed that she was sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he just sat next to her and stared at the girl he's always loved.

Dana woke up approximately half an hour later. She retied her bikini top and pulled up her bikini bottom. She sat up and found Logan doing laps in the pool. As soon as he got to her end of the pool, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry. I think I'm just tired." Dana told him.

Logan got out of the pool and dried himself. "Don't be sorry, I understand. Tell you what, get dressed we're having dinner in half an hour."

"Okay." Dana walked back to her room to get dressed. This night exceeded all her expectations and to make things even more interesting, it was far from over.

Dana put on a hot black dress. She also spent a lot of time getting ready since she really wanted to look good for Logan.

Dana walked down the steps and was shocked to see what she just saw. Logan looked really good in his shirt and tie. On top of that, he dimmed the lights and lit the candle on the dinner table. There was also a violinist playing in the background. Who ever thought Logan could be this romantic?

"Logan, oh my god, this setting is beautiful." said Dana.

"Like I said, I wanted to make things right with you." Logan approached Dana and extended his hand. Dana gladly accepted his gesture. They held hands as they approached the dinner table. Logan held the chair for Dana and she really liked that.

Dana and Logan were enjoying the soup, the steak and each others company.

"Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Dana?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Dana asked him. "You know I don't deserve it."

"No, I was the one who was being a jerk." said Logan. "I guess I just didn't want to admit that I still had feelings for you. I was afraid of going back to the past."

"Yeah, me too." said Dana. "I knew we were always meant for each other. That's why I decided to wait (or not) until I got a chance to see you again."

"I'm glad you came back." Logan told Dana. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Logan and Dana were enjoying their conversation during dinner and the time flew by quickly. Logan looked at his watch and realized that it was time "to make things right with Dana."

"It's time." said Logan.

"Time for what?"

Logan stood up from his chair and gently grabbed Dana's hand.

"It's time for me to make things right between us." he told her.

"What do you mean?" asked Dana. "I think you already did a lot."

"Come with me." Logan led Dana to his room. He opened the door and Dana was surprised to see the bed full of roses. She turned around to face Logan.

"Logan, listen, I…." Logan placed a finger over Dana's lips.

"Shh…. Stop talking." he whispered. He turned Dana around. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her. Dana really liked that. Logan then grabbed the zipper of Dana's dress and unzipped it. The dress fell to the ground. Dana was now in her bra and lacy thong.

Dana began to feel horny. She quickly turned around and grabbed Logan by the tie. She forcefully pulled him close to her and pressed her lips against his. She removed his tie and threw it somewhere in the room. Dana was hurriedly unbuttoning Logan's shirt. Logan now had his upper body exposed.

"Relax… Just relax…" Dana whispered seductively in his ear. Dana started planting kisses on his neck and placed both her hands on his chest. She kissed him downward and gently ran her hands downward as well. As soon as she got to his jeans, she unbuttoned them and pulled them down (along with his boxers). Logan's erect manhood was now staring her in the face. Dana stood back up and undid her bra in front of Logan. Logan grabbed her waist and pulled down her thong in one swift motion. Dana dropped back onto the bed while signaling Logan to join her.

"Don't get too comfortable my dear." Logan told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Dana stood up from the bed and Logan led her into the bathroom. Dana was the first to step into the shower. Logan followed shortly thereafter.

Logan turned on the shower. While the water was running, Logan and Dana held each other close. They were making out passionately under the shower. Logan managed to grab the soap with one hand and pushed Dana against the wall with the other. He ran his hands through her entire body and scrubbed her down. Dana moaned his name in response. Logan placed his hips close to her and lifted one of her legs. He then placed his finger inside her hole and wiggled it around. Dana was practically screaming at this point.

Logan turned off the shower after half an hour. Dana had just experienced the orgasm of her life (so she thought).

"Wow, that was great…" Dana stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. Logan followed her and yanked the towel off.

"We're not done yet, babe." Logan moved Dana towards the bed and shoved her down hard. This really turned her on even more. Dana was moaning loudly for him. But Logan decided to take his time getting the condom and putting it on.

"Hurry up!!" yelled Dana. She wanted him so bad that she just couldn't wait any longer. She has been dreaming about this moment for over three years.

Logan managed to slip on the condom and got on the bed on top of Dana. He poked the entrance her vagina with his manhood several times as a way of teasing her. Dana did not appreciate that at all. As soon as he was ready, Logan gently thrusted his manhood into Dana. She groaned loudly. He slowly moved in and out until he developed a steady rhythm. Then he began pounding into her hard. Each thrust was filled with force and passion. While this was going on, Logan maintained eye contact with Dana to make sure she was okay. Dana could not help but scream.

"Logan!!!! Oh god….!!!! Don't stop!"

Logan was also enjoying the moment and he wanted to make Dana aware of that.

"Dana! Damn! You turn me on!"

3 hours later…

Logan dropped down and rested his head on Dana's shoulder as he came into her. Dana enjoyed the feeling of Logan's wet body on top of hers. His length was still pumping. Dana did not want the moment to end. She ran her hands through his hair and all the way down to his butt while he let it all out inside her. As soon as he finished what he was doing, Logan rolled next to Dana and sat up. Dana saw this as a red flag and quickly grabbed Logan's hand. She did not want another guy to walk out on her after having sex.

"Logan, please… stay with me tonight." she pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to grab the blanket and turn off the light." He assured her. Dana nodded.

Logan dropped back down to hold and caress Dana. Her body was stiff and it looked like she was about to pass out. He wanted to be there for her. "I love you, Dana." he whispered in her ear.

Dana smiled. "Do you really mean that?" she asked Logan. He nodded in response. "Good, cause I love you too." Dana fell asleep shortly thereafter. Logan spent some time looking at the girl in his arms, where she belonged before falling asleep.


	14. Tomorrow Comes Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Mr. Schneider and Nick. The song used in this chapter is "Something to Believe In" performed by the cast of Spectacular.**

**A/N: I recently saw Spectacular! on Nick. Many call it Nick's rip-off of High School Musical. Though some may agree with that idea (please note I'm not taking a stand here although I have my own opinion), the songs, plot and themes are all meaningful and good overall. Anyway, I think I've rambled enough already. I guess what I'm trying to say is that some of the themes in the movie are relevant to this story. This is the final chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

All by Myself

Tomorrow Comes Today

Chase's Room

Chase opened his eyes and wondered if the unbelievable events that transpired the night before were for real. His eyes scanned the room and found his clothes on the floor. That was not all. Zoey's tank top and pants were also on the floor. It got even better. Zoey was lying next to him naked and sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe we actually had sex." Chase whispered to himself.

Right after he finished his sentence, he heard knocks on the door.

"Chase, we're going down to breakfast. Wanna come with us?" It was Michael's voice.

"Oh shit! Not now!" Chase yelled softly. This woke up Zoey.

Zoey opened her eyes and turned her attention to Chase. "What's going on?"

Chase and Zoey got so caught up in the moment last night that they forgot to lock the door. It was a good thing no one interrupted them while they were getting it on. Unfortunately, that was not the case this time. Michael opened the door. He was not the only one. James, Lola and Quinn were with him as well. They were all shocked to see clothing scattered all over the place. The gang then turned their attention to Zoey and Chase on the bed.

"Oh my god…." Zoey felt embarrassed and hid under the sheets.

"We'll… Leave you two alone." said James. The gang shut the door behind them.

"Did you forget to lock the door last night?!" Zoey asked Chase furiously.

"Sorry…." replied Chase.

"It's alright. I'm just glad they did not interrupt us last night." said Zoey. She sat up and kissed Chase on the lips. "Where did you learn to have sex like that, anyway?"

Chase showed her a naughty smile. "Instincts."

"So you already know that I forgive you." said Zoey. "But do you forgive me? I mean, we got caught up in the moment last night and…"

Chase placed a finger over Zoey's lips. "Of course. I loved you since the day we first met. And I still love you today." Chase gave Zoey a kiss on the lips.

"Aww... That's so sweet!" replied Zoey with a smile. "By the way, what are your plans for next year? I mean, graduation is only a month away."

"Where do you plan to go to college?" Chase asked her.

"Stanford. I got accepted and there was no way I could turn that down." said Zoey as she stood up. She began to put on her underwear. Before she put on her thong, she decided to give it to Chase as a way to remember her. "Here. I want you to have this." Zoey threw the thong at Chase's face.

"What for?" asked Chase as he knelt down to pick up the thong.

"It's something to remember me by. I don't want you to forget me and well… last night. It really meant a lot to me." replied Zoey.

"Thanks. Me too." said Chase. "Is there anything you'd like me to give you? I mean it's not exactly fair for you to give me something and not have me reciprocate."

"Yup. I think I could use a pair of boxers." Zoey told him. "After all, I wasn't able to bring a pair of fresh underwear."

"Here you go." Chase handed her a pair of new boxers.

"Thanks." said Zoey. "So where do you plan to go, fuzzyhead?"

Chase showed her an evil grin which quickly turned into a smile. "UC Santa Cruz. It's only forty-five minutes away from Stanford."

"Oh my god! Chase!" Zoey ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "We could still be together!"

Chase kissed her on the forehead. "Indeed, Zo. I guess we are really meant to be."

"I love you, Chase." said Zoey as held him tighter.

"I love you too, Zo."

The Dining Commons

The gang was having breakfast and they were all sitting on the same table, discussing their plans after graduation.

"I can't believe Zoey and Chase had sex that soon!" yelled Lola. "They were just fighting and they made up all of a sudden."

"Maybe they are really meant to be." said Michael. "Like you and me." He leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"You're so sweet, Michael." replied Lola. "So who wants to go first?"

"Go first for what?" asked Quinn.

"Your plans for next year." replied Lola.

"I'm going to MIT. I got a full scholarship to go there." said Quinn. "What's more, Mark is also going to the same school!"

"Nice!" said everybody else.

"Ooh! My turn!" said Nicole. "I decided to go to school close to home but not too close. I'm going to be a Kansas Jay Hawk!"

"Me too. That's where I decided to go to school." James said with a smile.

"Oh my god!!! You just made me the happiest girl in the world!" Nicole stood up and hugged James tightly.

"Nicole… I can't breathe…" said James.

"Oh sorry." She let go of her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What about you, Lola? Michael?"

"I'm gonna be playing basketball for Syracuse." said Michael. "I went from being black to being orange. How cool is that?"

*Laughs*

"Michael, you're so funny." said Lola. "As for me, I'm going to go to Julliard to improve my acting skills."

"We're still in the same state. We can visit each other." Michael told Lola.

"I know, right? How cool is that?" replied Lola.

**A/N: So far, the couples learned that coincidentally they will be going to the same schools (Nicole and James, Quinn and Mark). Or attend schools in the same state with relatively close proximity (Michael and Lola, Zoey and Chase) But what about Dana and Logan? Will they still be together after graduation? Keep reading.**

Logan's Room

Dana opened her eyes and felt a pair of arms around her upper body. One arm was above her chest area while the other was on her stomach. She turned to find Logan sleeping soundly.

Dana looked underneath the sheets. "Wow, I guess we really did it." she said to herself.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep." commented Dana. She went on to recall all the challenges she faced since the beginning of the year. There were some good times and many tough times. Dana felt blessed to finally have Logan again. She waited for over three years for this to happen. And it did. It would be safe to say that she came out of this a winner. Her relationship with Logan gave her a touch of hope. Despite all her struggles, she now had something to believe in.

_**I used to see the world as cold, so cold**_

_**I always felt so all alone (Oh!)**_

_**How did you know you'd find me here? (Yeah!)**_

_**How did you ever see behind my tears? (Yeah!)**_

_**I never realized how anyone could make everything so right**_

_**A heart so sad, you brought me back!**_

_**Ohhh!!!**_

_**You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through**_

_**The love you give it all comes back to you**_

_**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me**_

_**And here with you is where I'm meant to be….**_

Logan opened his eyes and found that Dana was already awake. "Good Morning, beautiful!"

"Good Morning." replied Dana. She then kissed him on the lips.

"Sweet!" said Logan in response to the kiss. Dana got on top of Logan and rested her head on his chest.

_**I don't have to imagine anymore! (Nooh !... Oh!)**_

_**All the time it was you I was waiting for (Ohh!)**_

_**And here we are together side by side (Yeah…)**_

_**And nothing seems impossible tonight (Tonight! Oh… Yeah!)**_

Dana got off of Logan and grabbed one of his arms. She then turned over and placed Logan's arm around her waist area.

"Hold me…" she whispered. Logan complied and left his arm around her.

_**You looked inside my heart and seemed to get me from the start**_

_**And we've got the chance (the chance) to make this last…**_

"So, what are your plans for next year?" asked Dana.

"Well, I decided to go to UCSB. It's not too far from here." replied Logan. "It's close to the beach. It's got hot girls. I mean, what more could I ask?"

"I see…"

"What about you, D?" Dana started crying. These were not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. Dana hardly ever cried but she felt overwhelmed this time. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Logan asked. He was a bit concerned.

"I'm going to UCSB too…" replied Dana.

"Wow! That's great!" exclaimed Logan. "We could get a house in IV (Isla Vista) all to ourselves. No roommates. No suitemates, just you and me. How do feel about that?"

Dana continued to cry… She has never felt this much happiness before…

_**You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through**_

_**The love you give it all comes back to you**_

_**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me**_

_**And here with you is where I'm meant to be… (Yeah!!!)**_

_**Lift us up…. So high above**_

_**Higher than high**_

_**Now we realize… Feeling so alive!**_

Logan continued to caress his new girlfriend. Dana loved every second of it. "Hey, guess what? Remember how I bashed that bastard Kurt's skull with a steel chair?"

"Yeah?" Dana felt confused.

"Well, the police department gave me $20,000 in reward money since I was instrumental in the arrests of Kurt and Tyson." said Logan.

"My hero…" Dana said in a high pitched voice. "So what are you gonna do with the money?"

Logan chuckled a bit. "I decided that I don't need it. And I'm not going to give it to charity, either."

"If you're not giving it to charity, what are you going to do with it?" Dana asked him again.

"I'm gonna give it to you, my dear. I want you to use the money to help pay for your education."

Dana was speechless. No one has ever done something this nice for her. She continued to break down in tears. "Thanks Logan…. You're the sweetest guy, I've ever known…"

_**All, it takes is love, to find us, guide us all, the way; that's the one thing we can trust**_

_**All, we need is love, to reach out, show out,**_

_**We belong here together (guitar solo)**_

Logan and Dana both sat up on the bed. Logan used his hand to wipe the tears of Dana's eyes.

"Come on. Let's shower and get dressed." suggested Logan. He stood up from the bed and made his way to the rest room.

"But what am I gonna wear?" asked Dana. "My suitcase is in my room."

"Not anymore." said Logan. "I told Chauncey to bring your suitcase in here while we were having dinner."

"Thanks." Dana replied with a smile.

"Are you coming with me?" Logan asked her. Dana nodded and followed Logan into the shower.

"Just one thing, one thing: we need to brush our teeth first!" said Dana with a smirk.

"Indeed."

_**You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through**_

_**The love you give it all comes back to you**_

_**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me**_

_**And here with you is where I'm meant to be…**_

Room 110

Dana walked into the room with a big smile on her face and a lot of spring in her step. The weekend she spent at Logan's house was the best time of her life. Nicole definitely noticed.

"Hey, Nicole." greeted Dana.

"What's with you? I've never seen Dana Cruz smile like that." said Nicole.

Dana blushed a little. She didn't want to tell Nicole that she and Logan had sex twice during the weekend: first after dinner last night and again in the shower earlier that day.

"Nothing. I just found out that Logan's going to UCSB with me next year!" Dana told her.

"Is that all?" Nicole asked with a naughty smile.

"No!" yelled Dana. "We didn't have sex!"

"Are you sure? Then why are you smiling like an idiot? Why are your cheeks red?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Dana.

"Fine. But I still know that you and Logan had sex." said Nicole.

"Whatever."

The Dining Commons ,1 Month Later…

Dana and Nicole were having lunch. Graduation was only a few hours away. Dana already consumed over two massive hamburgers and counting. Nicole noticed that something was wrong.

"Dana! I never knew you had this much of an appetite! When did you get an appetite like that?" asked Nicole.

"I don't know. I'm just hungry." replied Dana.

"You're always hungry! You've been that way since last week!" exclaimed Nicole.

"Whatever!" said Dana as she continued to consume more hamburgers.

Room 110

As soon as they got back to the room, Dana had to run to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. She started feeling dizzy and got down to her knees. She crawled towards the toilet and "spat out" everything she just ate.

"I don't feel so good." Dana told herself.

*Knock! Knock!*

"Dana, are you okay? What's going on in there?" asked Nicole. She was getting worried about her roommate.

"I'm okay…" Dana replied in a weak voice. She flushed the toilet and stepped out of the bathroom. Dana then sat down on her bed.

"Dana, didn't you just admit to me a few days ago that you and Logan had sex that one weekend you spent at his house?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I noticed that you've been eating a lot more than usual and you've also been having to unload all of it in the bathroom." Nicole pointed out.

"What's your point?"

Nicole sighed and walked over to her desk. She opened it and took out a pregnancy test. She then handed it to Dana.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Dana. "I'm not pregnant."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You've been having the symptoms we learned about in health class. That's why I got this for you." said Nicole. "Did you guys use any protection?"

"Yeah, he used a condom. He knows I'm not on the pill." Dana told her.

"Anyway, just check to make sure you're not really pregnant." suggested Nicole.

Dana stepped into the bathroom and wondered how she could be pregnant when they used a condom.

"Oh wait a minute…" she said. "The shower…."

Dana sat down and waited for the result. While waiting she wondered how she was going to tell Logan if she was really pregnant with his child. Will they have to give up their dreams of going to college? How are they going to support the baby?

Dana walked up to the sink and looked at the pregnancy test. She sighed and stepped out of the bathroom.

Graduation

Dean Rivers approached the podium and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen. Quinn Pensky, the valedictorian decided to take a pass on giving the closing speech tonight. Instead, please welcome, the class salutatorian, Zoey Brooks!"

*Applause!*

Zoey stood up and approached the podium. The people were chanting her name for minutes, she couldn't even speak. The audience stopped after a while.

_Thank you, Dean Rivers. Good evening my fellow students, parents, faculty and staff. I'm Zoey Brooks, salutatorian of PCA's graduating class of 2009. It is a great honor and privilege for me to be speaking in front of all of you tonight. It was about 5 years ago when I first set foot on the PCA campus. That was the first time they allowed girls to attend this great institution and I feel privileged to be a pioneer of PCA's new coed environment._

_My fellow students, we are all very fortunate to have had the opportunity to attend PCA. PCA's academic and athletic programs as well as the extra-curricular activities it offers are some of the best in the world. We were under the guidance of world-class faculty, staff and coaches who are all very passionate and more than proficient in their respective areas of expertise. These men and women work hard everyday to help foster mental, physical and emotional growth in each and every one of us. Of course, we cannot forget our parents. They gave us all kinds of support since the day we were born and made the necessary sacrifices in their attempt to give us the very best that life can offer. (Zoey looks at her parents) Thanks Mom and Dad for everything. Thank you for supporting my decision to return to PCA despite your initial opposition to it. I want you to know that I am happy with my decision and that I would never trade my spot in PCA for anything else. Friends, our journey would not have been successful had it not been for the people who guided and supported us every step of the way. Let us take this moment to show our gratitude to those who helped us get to where we are today._

_*_Applause*

_During my stint at PCA, I made a lot of lifelong friends. I have friends who stuck with me through good times and bad; through thick and thin. There have been some tough times, but through it all, we emerged stronger than we were before. Ladies and gentlemen, there is no such thing as a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. People come into our lives for a reason. Our encounters and interactions with these people help us grow and reach our full potential. No man is an island. We wouldn't be who we are today without the help of our friends. Thank you guys for always being there. Thank you for letting me know that I was not alone when the going got tough._

_Friends as this chapter of our life comes to a close, we must ask ourselves where our hearts are. We need to follow our hearts and courageously chase our dreams. If we do not follow our hearts and simply base our choices upon financial gain, we will never be able to experience joy. It will always elude us. _

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is not the end of our journey. It is only the beginning. We will have many more challenges to face in the coming months and years. If we follow our hearts, chase our dreams for the right reasons, stand up for what we believe in and continue to have faith in ourselves despite what others tell us, we should be able to meet these challenges head on. And have no problems standing our ground in the face of adversity. I call on all of us today to stand strong and continue to fight for what is right. Long live the Stingrays! Long live PCA! Thank you very much!_

*Applause*

All members of the graduating class turned their caps around and threw them high in the air. It was official: they finished high school and became men and women. The past may have already been written but no one knows what the future holds… No one can turn back the clock and move back in time. We can only move forward. That's one of the many facts of life. They all started young and are now grown up. Now's their time take on the world…

THE END.

**A/N: This is the end of my story. Hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure if it there will be another sequel. Most likely not. But if there's one thing I learned in this life it's that you should never say "never". Please Review.**


End file.
